The Hunger Games - Veteran
by MeganKaneWrites
Summary: COMPLETED 50 years since the war, Katniss & Peeta are the last living tributes left. They find everything they fought against is creeping back with the new generation. The districts, the power outs, the hatred (even Gale is back causing trouble). After a tragic turn of events there's a call to bring back The Games. Will Katniss, Peeta and their family see the old Panem return?
1. Chapter 1- The family in the meadow

I smell the air and know it is a good day for a hunt. The forest is alive with birdsong which drowns out my quiet footsteps. A distance away from my position a young buck chews happily at the green and yellow grass. I don't raise my bow, as it's good to let the young ones be in peace some days. Plus my bones have gotten so old it's getting harder to run after the deer after I let my arrows fly. It can take more time to track an injured beast these days and today time is not on my side. I'm already late which will get me in trouble with Peeta for sure. Time to empty my traps and jog home, can't be late for the anniversary.

The house sits in the meadow and behind it the old fences I snuck under have been left to rust and creek in the wind. Coming home it's nice to remind myself there hasn't been a curfew since the war ended. These relics are just old reminders of the past, just like me. Pages of a history book somehow still clinging on. The meadow house is still holding strong, the front door could do with fresh paint. Inside there's busy footsteps running around. I take a deep breath and look to primroses flowers. Then I open the door to a domestic war zone.

Peeta's running around like a headless mother hen worrying about her young. Our young are in their early thirties but Peeta's still sees the messy toddlers. Not hard to do, they bicker like children when they remember to visit us.

He sees me and kisses my hand but I can see the stress in the wrinkles on his forehead. Our daughter walks in from behind me and he lets out a sigh.

"Rue" says Peeta "Green lipstick isn't what a representative staff member should wear especially not this week."

"Dad for the last time, all the representatives and their staff members wear it for work Stop worrying."

"Please just not today." he winces.

I wave my hunting prizes, a couple of rabbits.

"I'm not ready, got lot of skinning to do. Maybe I should sta-"

Peeta shakes his head "I've already got your outfit and a bath ready on the train. If you must skin them, you can skin them on the way if you like."

Damn he knows my traps well, should have gone for the 'my leg is in a bear trap.' idea.

Peeta diverts his attention as our youngest who stomps into the hallway from the kitchen. "Henree, just why. We're leaving in 5." Our son is in his overalls and foot to toe covered in coal dust.

"We had a big quota to fill in the mines. Can't leave my boys down there alone."

"Bit today of all days." says Peeta.

Henree grabs his sister lipstick on the table side and smears it on his lips. "Think I'm ready for the capitol now."

"Henree!" screeches Rue "You oaf you know how hard it is to buy this here."

Our two children start to fight over the lipstick like a toy and Peeta sits on the stairs defeated.

I can see Peeta is about to break down. It's his own fault working himself up like this but I can't stand by and watch. Sitting next to him I just hold his hand like he always does for me on a bad day and say something I hope is soothing.

"He can take my bath on the train and borrow one of your spare suits as I know you packed an extra just in case."

"Thank you." Peeta whispers "I'm going to need you more than ever."

"We could just stay here" I suggest "Just stand for the camera and look old like we always do."

He places an arm around me "We are the last tributes left, if we can't make the 45th anniversary of the war then who's left to honor them and the peace they helped build."

He moves his hand through my hair which has turned lot more grey since we last traveled to the capitol. His has gone from blonde to a glowing white looking as strong and dashing as ever.

"If Mags can volunteer at an older age than us, I guess we can make a good show for her. For everyone else who's gone."

We kiss for confidence, lets gets this over with.

The trains had not changed much, I took a few gulps from the mini bar to dull my senses but the smell of alcohol only brought back memories of Haymitch. Of my first journey out of the district. I rush to the bathroom to make those quick gulps become quick hurls into the bottom of the toilet. I can feel my clothes sticking to my back from the sweat. The room is getting smaller. The air is failing to fill my lungs. Next to the window I spy some salvation. A selection of small room controls. Some frantic button pressing and cool air bursts in filling the bathroom with cool scented air. The glass of the train was tinted black, yet now it was starting to fade away clear. Taking in the landscape in can see where the old borders of what was District 12 used to be. The train isn't going fast and in a short roll I can see an oddity. Workmen constructing something large and a crowd with suitcases standing before armed guards. I put my face up to the glass when I hear Rue shouting through the door.

"Mom! Mom! Come out quick it's important!"

Sweat pouring from my forehead I grasp the door handle and slide it aside.

"What?!" I gasp.

Rue shoved a folio in front of my face "What colour roses should we have for my wedding?"

"What?" I gasped again deflating as I stood. The images of guards in my head now bursting into flowers. The windows behind me turn dark again.

"I like the yellow yet if he's running for PresidentWeCan'tHaveColoursOfTheOppositionParty. What do you think" Rue rattles like rapid fire and my head feels like it's spinning. I roll my eyes "Ask your father. He's the artist"

"He's busy sewing his spare trousers as Henrees fat ass ripped them."

I grip the side of the train as it rocks suddenly. Rue reached out and grapples my shoulder.

"Mom are you alright are you having a code red?"

I push her aside, it is hard to look at her face at these moments. Apart from her eyes sometimes it is like looking into a mirror to the past.

"I'm fine, just travel sick."

"I know a code red when I see one mother." She pulls my arm over her shoulder and drags me into the sleeping quarters.

"Now lie down" she orders but I didn't need to be told. Exhaustion rattles me from head to toe like a drug. Rue rummages into the cupboards before finding a small face mask. She cracks it in five places and puts it over my face. It blinds me from the room as I can feel the mask flood with warmth. The muscles in my face relax like melting ice. I didn't realize I was clenching my teeth so hard. Code red it is.

Now the next part of the ritual begins. Rue starts to sing an old poem she wrote for me when she was a little girl. Thanks to Snow instead of me singing her to sleep, my daughter learnt to sing her mother to sleep. To help me fight the monsters who brought me the nightmares. Who knew his foul breath would infect her childhood too. Time to stop my thoughts and focus on her voice.

" _Mommy don't you cry, There are flowers in the garden. The roses are red, The tulips are blue, The primroses are yellow. Please let them sing to you. They sing a song of calm, they sing the song of peace, They sing for you sleep, To sooth your heartbeat. Mommy go sleep, Mommy don't you cry..."_

I feel myself sink into a dream, my heart steadies with every childlike verse and my head tingles like glitter before I go dark.

Reaching out across the bed I realize I'm on the train and not in our old home from my dreams. Not sure how long I've been asleep. The windows are tinted in here too and there isn't a clock to be seen. Shuffling my feet to the floor I stare at the old woman looking back at me from the mirror. I'm glad to see her stern hard face, with my lucky wrinkles and grey hair. A curse for some but not bad for a former tribute to wake up and see after a code red. Below the mirror there's a neat pile of cards with the unmistakable handwriting of my husband. His writing is just as beautiful as his paintings. It's his speech for the anniversary, because of course he's going to take the burden of a public appearance this year. I glance the lines and gasp.

 _...Our children are raised to hate the old capitol for what it was, yet this hate is not an old flame, it still burns us today_. _With all of my scars and with what was done to me. I can say today I forgive the old capitol for what they did. I hold no more hate for them. Why? Because we make peace with the past so our children can have their bright future. ..._

Only Peeta could do this. He's planning to forgive the war crimes this year. He's going to forgive Snow for torturing and warping his mind. Quite a move, not sure I could do the same with a straight face. Not sure anyone would believe me if I try. These anniversaries are so bitter, maybe it's more powerful to talk of peace and to move on. Maybe it's the only way we can know we are in a peacetime. I have to talk to Peeta about this.

Outside the room I could hear the sharps whispers from the trains lounge. The door is only a thin velvet red curtain and beyond it I can hear Rue and Peeta in a heated discussion.

"She's going to find out. I'm lucky I got to her in time."

"Rue, last thing she'll want to do is talk to anyone in the new capital. Trust me. We'll be in for the memorial and back in no time."

"But what if she overhears something. She'll be so mad,"

"Mad about what?" I ask.

They turn and Rue's eyes go wide with horror. Peeta just smiles with his well trained propaganda face.

"Oh nothing dear just talking about the wedding. Are you feeling better? Rue was worried about you"

I continue to stare, maybe I should upgrade to the crossed arms. No. I have a better idea.

I start count "Three."

"Rue's worried about how long Franklin's been in the new capitol."

"Two." Rue's eyes grow wider.

Peeta smiles. "Get some sleep I can take care of this."

"One."

Henree rolls his eyes "Mom, they don't want to tell you the capital government have reintroduced the district borders."

Rue turns pale and Peeta winces at our son. Henree just shrugs it off "What? She should know."

Rue tries to reassure "Its okay the borders are still open it's just more limited. When the party wins the election we're going to reverse all of this."

I turn to Peeta "Was this your idea?" There's a fire in my belly, burning warmth in me like the face mask.

"I didn't want you to worry about-"

"Worry! What if this destroys the peace. What if it all goes back to what it was like. We can't let them take away childhoods again. We promised each other. You promised we would fight this together if it came-"

Peeta rushes forwards holding my hand where I had started to crumble his speech. "I know, I know what we promised. I'm sorry. Forgive me for this please."

I nod and look into those blue eyes. "Just tell me everything."

"It's not as bad as you think, but it is worrying turn." he says.

Rue speaks next "There's been rolling power cuts to the capitol and the areas nears it-"

"Which is bullcrap" spouts Henree.

"Henree" Rue rolls her eyes "This is no time for conspiracies."

Henree stands up, he looks just like my father did. Chest puffed out and strong steam eyes glaring out. "But it's not right there are power cuts." he says "Since the first power cuts we've been working hard and mined more than double this year's supply. If they're not holding back someone's screwing up somewhere. I manage that mine and I can tell you they needed to make three trips to take out what my men mined, when they only make one. If you're the smart one you can do the math on that. It makes no sense why we're being told there's not enough work being done."

Rue looked at me "That's why they brought back the districts Mom. They're saying too many workers from hard labour areas are moving off to central areas which are now overpopulated and losing power. I don't think the borders are the right way to do it. We could do other things to encourage people to stay an-."

"-You don't have to!" says Henree "We've got enough men down there, I told you. We're doing fine. That's the lie you need to fight! Not following their lies and shaming your own folk. That's how they'll win the election."

Peeta sighs at me as our kids hiss like cats at each other. "You want to help fight this don't you?"

"Why would you try to stop me?"

"It's been long time since you last had a really bad nightmare and today you had a code red. I don't want you to get new nightmares." he says looking at the floor.

"What did you tell me earlier? We are the last tributes left, if we can't make it then who's left to honor them and the peace they helped build."

He's smiling, I got him good using a twist of his own words. Better words than I can come up with. But I wasn't done with him yet. Opening my hand I gave him his speech.

"It's very powerful what you plan to say. Don't you stress, I'm going to be there next to you. Let's show the new Panem how it's done."

Authors notes:

If you're wondering why Rue and not Prim, planning to reveal this later. Henree was made up name but feel it should be Peetas fathers name (been while since I read it but cannot find what his name was.) I'm enjoying my little run at this and hope to add more updates as I hope this will help me practice my writing.

Up next, They're Back at the Capitol and Katniss wishes she keeps her big mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2- Bad Mother

At the capitol all the buildings destroyed by the war were rebuilt using a dull grey concrete by the orders of District 13. Our hotel looks like a hollow grey cube, yet stepping into the hotel lobby all I can see is a thick fluffed up garish pink walls. It's like they glued pink sheep the the walls and ceiling. Worse of all, the staff at the desk are wearing bright yellow uniforms which seem to burn into my tired eyes. It's too late in the evening for me to process such colours. Whats wrong with some simple wood paneling and a cozy fireplace. Best to let Peeta to deal with the young girl grinning ear to ear at the reception. I just want to go upstairs to sleep.

Across the room a figure hides behind a newspaper yet his big blonde quiff (if that's what he wants to call it) is Rues boyfriend and soon to be husband. Also possibly to be Panems new president as he offered to run for the Green Industria party against current ruling party called the Golden Shepherds.

The politics bores me and I'm not sure what to do about the wedding. I just give Rue a motherly elbow and say "Frederick is here."

"Frederick! What are you doing here." Rue runs over and jumps into Frederic's arms, he gives her a quick spin as she laughs loudly with joy. She's usually such a serious girl, yet round him, she act like she was as a giggling toddler chasing after Buttercup Jr. This is what young love should look like. Love, care and some giggling excitement. She has the same look in her eyes I remember Finnock had for Annie.

I feel an arm round my shoulder it's Peeta's. He's holding the key to our overnight apartment. Our home for the next six hours of quick rest.

"Looks like you need a good sleep." he says.

"I could sleep right here it's fluffy enough." I say reaching to hold his hand. He takes it and I feel a loving squeeze.

The elevator takes the three of us to the penthouse with enough rooms for our entire family. Walking in i'm welcomed by the sight of wall to wall wood paneling. It looks like a fake screen, but it's better than nothing..

Peeta nods "The girl at the desk said we could choose what walls we wanted. Took quite a while to tell her we didn't want the retro package.".

I look at him puzzled "retro?"

Henree steps in "the new capitals taken to dressing itself like the old one again mom. It's not popular back home of course, though heard of young guys saving for modifications like puppy tails. It's the latest thing with the kids these days."

I shake my head "I think I've heard enough about how the world's gone retro. Let's just sleep and deal with it tomorrow." Henree drags his bags to his room and Peeta drags me to ours.

"Forgot how long it takes to get out this far." I tell him as he massages his leg muscle.

He shakes his head and says "Been awhile since we've been out this far. Wish I could forget last times we had to come here. Every turn I hit a memory. How I felt back then. What the Panem was like. My head is like a haunted house."

I sit next to him on the bed and I let my hair down for the night. "Me too, cant stop my mind from drifting off into the past."

He lets out one of his gruff laughs he's developed over the last few years, "At least we'll sleep better tonight."

It feels awful to agree, if only I could send back that poor girl version of me some good rest or some kind words. Let her know one day she'll be back here with a well matured Peeta Mellark and a family. Though not much has changed. He's still conspiring with others and keeping me in the dark 'for my own good.' It hurts more the secrets were whispered with our children this time.

I hide myself away in the woods and the meadows for most of the day, guess it wasn't hard for them to talk amongst each other. I miss the meadows already and I can't help but think knowing the truth will keep me away from them for some time.

I want to tell this to Peeta but of course he was already lying back and snoring away. I lay next to him hoping to join him in such a gentle sleep too. We can talk later.

My eyes flicker letting in the lights that's leaking through a gap in the door. Damn it's only 4am and not long till we have to get to the Hovercrafts. Who could be up at this hour?

I open the door and see a figure at the balcony, it looks like a window into the past. A young me staring out at the city worrying about home and the games ahead of me.

Stepping outside my room I can see it's not a ghost, but my Rue standing out there alone.

"What are you still doing up at this hour?" I ask.

She barely turns her head to look at me. Walking closer I can see she's tensed up her shoulders and is grasping her fists tightly. Yet her face looks cold of emotion. Her usual serious expression is replaced by an empty sadness.

I step closer taking the same slow pace I would when approaching a wounded bird I don't want to scare away.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

She looks away and breaks into tears. Trying not to show me her face. She shouldn't be ashamed to show me her tears. I've seen it all before. Though I wish Peeta was awake, he was always the one who knew how to soothe our crying children.

I put a hand on her shoulder, this helps I think. "Tell me what's wrong?"

She turns at looks at me with tears rolling down her cheeks. "The wedding is off." She breaks a little bit more and looks to the ground. "He says it wasn't really _on_ anyway, that, that I let my imagination go wild. Well if I'm crazy then why did he get on one knee to give me this."

She opens her hand showing a lonely little ring and the fingernail marks in the palm of her hand. I can't think of what to say! I have to say something, anything!

Rue starts talking again, "He's leaving the party too. He's going to be the next Vice President for the Golden Shepherds. The party, Mayor Hawthorne, ah everyone is just going to be so upset by this. Everything's ruined! My life, my work, everything I've worked so hard for."

She looks up to me, eyes wide pleading for help. I blurt out, "It could be a lot worse" and her face drops cold again. The tears have stopped but not for the reasons I would like. She pushes passed me and mumbles 'good night'. I feel my heart sink to my stomach. Why can't I just get this one thing right for once! If not for me. Just for her. I should do more but I'll only make it worse. I go back and crawl back into bed with Peeta, who's still purring away like a big happy bear. Tomorrow he's going to fix the mess I created tonight. I don't know why he stuck around so long, or how I would of lasted this long without him.


	3. Chapter 3- Effie's Son

Breakfast was fast. Yet we still managed to fit in a healthy pile of bacon and dripping fried eggs. Henree, my son who grew like a great wood, squeezed in double the portions. We had enough to spare since Rue decided to stay behind. Peeta said she wasn't feeling well. He doesn't know I screwed up, for now. So maybe there's still time to fix my mess. Someone I could talk to and help smooth over one part of her worries at least. After all I won't have much time to talk to Rue myself as its Memorial Day. Soon we will take an old hovercraft over to where the 75th games ended and the war began. Where they've carved all the names of the dead into the tree which sparked everything. I've been forced to wear an old military uniform re-made for my size. Clanging above heart are all the shiny medals they gave me for killing lot of people. Which is meant to tell people 'I'm brave'. Sacrifice is a much better word, it at least acknowledges you lost something.

Peeta nudges me and whispers in my ear "Rue was acting weird this morning and I think I know why." Oh no.

He smirks and whispers again, "I think she might be pregnant." It's worse than I thought. The last thing Rue needs is Peeta going into grandpa mode after that shark haired idiot walked out on her. I whisper back, "Don't get excited. She's under lot of stress. Just don't go asking her about it okay?"

Before he could argue back we reached the hovercraft hanger. Its an over sized tin shed compared to the ones I knew. Inside lot of people milled around their conversations echoing around into a big murmur. All of them had slightly familiar faces from those we used to know. From the people who took part in the war to those who were the tributes beforehand. All standing here for the lost people who died in the arenas, the war and the years of peace after it. We are the last of the tributes, but we shouldn't be. I blame all those years growing up starved and the abuses at the Capitol meaning us tributes were not made to live very long. It's horrible to think one day those who knew us will also be gone. When that time comes, who would remember to come here every year? I don't like to think about it. Wish I wasn't here either.

There was a huge snap of sound behind us as the words "Oh My Darlings!" Is yelled out behind us. Turning round a small old woman with fabulous hair is standing behind us holding her hands together. Her face lit up with joy. She shuffled towards us and arms outstretched. I didn't have time to avoid the hug. Despite her size she managed to squeeze us both. Behind me I can hear Henree chuckle.

"Finally you two show your faces here. And who are you wearing? I could find you something much better." Says Effie who hasn't let age slow her enthusiasm. "We should get you an outfits which light on fire again. That'll wake up this dull crowd."

"It's lovely to see you too Effie, you look great." Says Peeta smiling.

"Well of course I look great, but thanks for noticing. Oh! We must get a picture together. Adam can take it, Adam come here! He's my boy of course. He's a big photographer in the Capitol don't you know. I'm so proud of him."

Effie's son emerges from the crowd followed by a group of assistants all in black. As for what I'd expect from Effies son, he's not dressed as stylish as I would expect. Very plain clothes but he does look classy with the added gold rimmed glasses. He looks lot more like his father, but less broken up inside. Like seeing what he would've been if he hadn't become a heavy drinker after his Games.

"So here are the famous duo you always talk about mother." Adam smiles, "and who's this?" He says looking up to my son who towers above him.

"I'm Henree their son and I guess you can say I'm big into mining back at the Seam."

"You certainly are big" says Adam snapping a quick photo. Henree strikes a pose and Adam snaps another.

Adam spots me staring at him and asks, "So who do you think I look like the most out of my parents? I'm always curious what the old friends have to say." I bite my nails, what's the best way to say this but Peeta gets there first "Looks like you've got the best side of both your parent's." He's forever the diplomat. Still don't know how he does it. Adam laughs he gives his mom a half hug "Moms friends say I take after him. While his friends say I take after my mother." Effie smiles "Well of course they say that." She leans in towards us whispering like she's giving away a huge scandal. "When he took Adam round those horrid mines as a boy. Adam got the idea it would be hilarious to wear one of my dresses. I still can't get the coal out!"

Henree is taken aback "Wait!...You're not the pretty miner are you? We still sing songs about that day! You're my shifts mascot!"

Adam laughs "Hah, how does the song go? I'd love to hear it."

Henree chuckles "it's not one to sing in front of the parents. I can sing it later."

It's a shame Rue isn't here and I know that is my fault. Despite the day being a sorrowful one it's nice to see everyone getting along. Not like old times exactly, but more upbeat.

We pose for a group photo and the films gets snapped up by one of Adam's assistants for safe keeping.

"You should know Effie I'm doing the speech this year." Peeta makes his first mistake as Effie gasps. "Oh! You should've told me earlier. Don't you worry we've still got time to go over it."

"Ah. Well I didn't mean to say it needs more work." Says Peeta, but it's too late, Effie has him now. She is dragging him away to a side room to go through the old system we had to endure before the Games. Adam and Henree follow and all four of them don't notice me staying behind. This is my best opportunity to find Gale, who must be around here somewhere. Or should I call him Mayor Hawthorne now. Rue was really upset how he would take the news of that worm crossing party lines. If I can warn him first maybe he can react in a way which won't send her further down a depressed hole. I'll have to do it quick before Peeta comes back too. I forgave Gale years ago and we're still friends, and only friends. This doesn't stop Peet from getting little weird about it. I guess he's worried or a little jealous about Gale still after all these years. Can't say I blame him, Gale only got more handsome as he got older.

Author's notes: still thinking on 'who I would cast' to help me write. So far, Helen Mirren for Katniss. Jeff Bridges for Peeta. Pierce Brosnan might be right for an older Gale for Peeta to be slightly wary of! Rue would for sure be Jennifer Lawerence but with blue Peeta eyes instead of the Seam grey.

The movie hinted on Haymitch and Effie which I'm including into this story, but I'd imagine they didn't stay together long. I guess it would be difficult to have Haymitch as your dad. Why Adam rebelled on his visits and calls his dad Him. At least he's finally meeting Henree someone who's on the same wavelength as him.

Next chapter Katniss finds Gale and gets herself into more trouble.


	4. Gale, Aza, and the not so Civil Guards

I'm almost give up on finding Gale when I hear an echo of his voice get raised up from the far side of the hanger. Everyone is too busy in their own conversations to notice the little argument my hunter's ears can hear from behind the Hovercrafts. I'm not surprised to hear this tone since Gale could always find something to argue with even if he's out alone in the forest.

Peeking round the corner I can see Gale and Threshes sister Aza arguing with a Public Official surrounded by Civil Guards. In my time the Civil Guards were known as Peacekeepers and to me they look just the same in their hard armoured uniforms.

Aza steps in front of Gale and I don't blame her since he looks like he's working himself up to punch someone. Aza flowing movement causes the guards to stand more alert than usual and I don't understand it. Aza may look like the toughest woman in the Capitol, but when she visited us some years back her calm soothing manner is obvious to anyone. To me she is the most gentle person you can find in all of Panem.

As I walk closer I can hear their conversation more clearly. "It'll take you hardly any time to fly out there. Please just do this one good act for Memorial Day." Says Aza.

"We won't even get them back in time for the ceremony. Now move on." Says the Official trying to shoo my friends away.

Aza smiles and doesn't give up her argument, "Even if they miss us standing around a statue they should be here today. You can't be saying two innocent children, my brother and their sister, don't deserve the honor of being remembered in our New Capitol."

The Official shrugged, "Well it's not my fault they can't fill out the paperwork in time."

Gale leaps into the fray again, I'm sure Aza must be loving his style of support. "There's been no vote on this 'paperwork' to move between 'borders'. I'm still ranked in the military to fly one of these crafts if I see fit too"

The Official shrugged again "The emergency measures allow for these laws. It's more vital to have farmers where they should be due to the food shortage. Also I cannot just let you fly of-"

Aza laughed "-What food shortage? More like bad management of supplies. Come on this is just two families out of many."

I step next to Gale and whisper to him, "What's going on here?" He looks at me and blinks in surprise to see me. Despite moving back to where our District once was, we have only spoken a handful of times and it's always been awkward.

At first he stumbles over his words "I, er. Well. He" before snapping back to himself "Aza got word that her family and Rues were blocked from coming here today. This bastard says it was due to incorrect paperwork. Just one part of the growing problems from the government we're fighting at the moment."

I remember the sight of the walls going up from the train. The families watching on with suitcases stuck behind the district cage like we were as kids. I can't help myself but I think of Rue surrounded by flowers. How me and Thresh felt when her tiny life was taken away for sport. The feeling I felt when I heard the canon confirming his death too. People who i'll never be able to thank for saving my life. It's disgusting to think of what all their family has gone through they have to suffer again.

I storm forwards and get so close to the face of the Official. I can count the hairs on his nose and I'm not sure what's more disgusting him or him blocking good people from the memorial. "It's Memorial Day and two people I owe my life too can't even have their family here to mark their respects! Just stop being an ass and let us fly out to get them!" I can't help it, but tears start form at the side of my eyes. I want him to feel how I feel, to see what his stuck up attitude does to people.

He looks taken aback and maybe we've finally got him but the moment is lost when an assistant rushes in and whispers to him. His face turns pale and he runs to the section of the room reserved for the organisers. all look like they've herded themselves into a panic. We try to follow him, but the Civil Guards block our way.

Upside is the official was at least willing to listen to us. Yet the guards with their blank featureless helmets send out a clear signal. 'We're not here to listen.'

"We're not finished talking here. Let us through" Says Aza standing calm in front of the guards. She prods his armour with a light tap tap and I'm not sure what's happening but after that gentle tap the guard reacts like a madman. He pushes Aza to the ground the other guard laughs saying "shut up and get back to the dirt Eleven."

I think I can see his leg jerk back like he's ready for a kick so I throw a punch at the Guard's chest out of frustration. I know it's a bad move. There's nothing but a dull thud sound and it looks like I hurt my hand more than I hurt him.

I hear a zap and my legs collapse beneath me. My whole body tenses up in shock and loses its strength. I hit the ground and kick my legs into the guard. I'm not in control of them anymore and I know it doesn't matter to him as I see a truncheon go up to strike me again. Gale leaps into view. He grabs the truncheon but he's too slow to block a responding elbow to the face. They try to hit him again but Aza is back on her feet and tries to block the hit with her arm. Two more zaps later and we're being dragged off by the 'Civil Guards' and thrown into a small cell.

We sit in the cell nursing our wounds. I banged my shoulder up pretty badly hitting the floor and I bet there's going to be a bruise blooming out soon. Aza took a nasty hit on her arm, it doesn't look broken but it's it going to feel okay for a while. I take one look at Gale's face, still handsome but swelling like a balloon over his right eye. I roll out the toilet roll from our shared facilities and wet it in the sink with cold water. I place it overs Gale's eye. He tries not to wince but I know it must sting like hell.

"Thanks. Do think I'll still be pretty?" he laughs.

"I'm sure all the women in the Seam will be after you as always." I say. I can see him blush and I quickly change the subject, "How does it feel to be back anyway? I forgot to ask you this last time I saw you."

"It's not the same as before. That's for sure. But all the good memories are still there." He smiles and I turn to Aza quicker than a rabbit runs.

"How about you Aza? Tell us how the museum in the Capitol is going."

She laughs "Oh it's good keeping all of my old districts memories too. Of course they still try to discredit us or close it down."

"That's awful, why would they even do that?" I ask.

"To them we're still dumb farmers from eleven and not worthy of historical matters. To put it simply, for us the revolution didn't end when it was won, the districts still exist in people's minds."

Gale shuffles in his seat edging more towards me. "You have my word Aza when we win the next election and we will put a stop to this. Even if I have to throw all of the Civil Guards in jail"

She laughs and looks to Gale like he's a child "You can change the laws, but takes lot longer to change people's attitudes. Arresting everyone who disagrees with you will only get more people working against you."

Gale mutters "Why bother trying to work with them if they hate you anyway."

Aza raises an eyebrow "If you go into a war thinking you'll lose. You might as well stop fighting and I know you have the fight in you still. You just have bad tactics which hurts more people in the long run."

An awkward silence fell on the room. Both looked at me to see if I could sway the argument or just say anything else. I not sure what to say. I thought I'd done enough after the revolution and even then I had no choice in being its symbol. I wish for once people would look to someone else for answers.

At least I can agree on one thing. Being in this jail isn't helping. Peeta is going to be so mad and I might as well try my last roll for redemption with my family and turn this debate elsewhere. "Gale I need to talk to you about my Rue. She's had some bad news with that shark haired idiot."

"Hey! That idiot is going to be our next President." He says glowing with pride which makes me want to die.

"That's the thing. He's called off the wedding-"

Gale interrupts "-don't worry Rue still has my support we won't abandon her over Frederick-"

"-Well he's not just abandoned her, he's crossed over to be Vice for the Golden Shepherds."

Gale closes his eyes and places his hands in his head "Just perfect. Damn it, he was our best chance." I hear him mutter.

"I guess we'll take a rain check on that election victory?" Says Aza.

Gale groans and I whisper to him "I know this is bad but when she tells you. Just act like it's not the end of the world. For me?" I try a half hug. Maybe this will be a comfort for him so he process everything before we're back out. So he can be stronger around Rue and she can feel less like all of her hard work is ruined.

There's a slam as the door flies open. "Are these the ones?" Says the Guard.

I look round, my arm still around Gale. I see Peeta look at us with that sad puppy look of his from the doorway. "Yep they're ours alright." he says.

Aza's husband Mal pokes his head through the door. "Heard you had a bust up. They finally got you to snap and throw some punches for once?"

Aza gets up with a glare which could melt ice. She is peaceful but still has a few mean looks in her arsenal. "If I can put up with you Mal, I've got a patience that'll last a thousand years yet."

"We'll see." Says Mal "We've got to take these two through the back way home."

The mood in the room drops. There's something new they're not telling me. "What's happened?" I ask. Peeta steps away from me as I approach him. "Memorial day was cancelled and it's not safe for people of the old districts to be out in the New Capitol. Everything just took a turn for the worse."


	5. Chapter 5- Justice Games

We're all beyond the age of any active military service. Yet we creep low through the back alleys of the Capitol like an alert squadron stuck in a war zone. It's been years, yet you never forget how to do this.

We can hear the distant shouts of angry residents, but they are for the moment a safe distance away. There's no time for any of us to talk since even our whispers could sound trouble.

For we are in the middle of a grey maze made up of dull new Capital buildings designed by thirteens worst designers. I'm not sure how Mal and Aza navigate us through this, but they could be using the bright streaks of angry graffiti which stains the walls as our urban track markers.

Looking at it myself I shiver as I see the words 'JUSTICE GAMES!' smeared on a wall in fresh red paint. Finding a mutt killed deer is more of a comfort than seeing those words on the walls of our last surviving civilization.

We stop and stand hunched together looking around and listening for the slightest sound. A distance away we hear rocks hit a wall but nothing is coming our way. Mal and Aza nod to each other and slide a pile of trash away to reveal the back door to their little museum. We all run in like mice and cover up our little secret door again. Sealing ourselves inside the museum.

"Don't worry they will just throw rocks at the store front but it'll hold out." Says Aza.

I look inside. It's dark and full of old cabinets displaying the old journals and objects which tell tales of District Elevens hardships. Sitting on chairs are Aza and Mals sons. They're keeping an eye on the shutters where the odd rock gives it a shake, it shouldn't break but they're ready in case it does. Upstairs we find the living room we see Aza and Mal's youngest in his academy uniform staring blankly at a telescreen.

I look to Peeta "Henree...Rue..."

He places a hand on my shoulder "She's still at the hotel but it should be safe and Henree is helping Effie get home. It's here downtown we should be worried about,"

A loud horn call signalled the anthem of Panem and the news. We all turned as a sorrowful looking presenter stared out of the screen.

"Horrific scenes at the Memorial today as workers preparing for the ceremonies made a gruesome discovery. Trudy you're at the scene now what can you tell us?"

The screen flickers and we see the familiar jungle green of the 175th Games arena. A woman in a grey suit stands next to the burnt out old tree which now shows the names of those we lost in the war carved on it. I'm sure I can see the light splattering of dark red droplets hanging from the trees behind her.

"Yes Paul today the workers arrived here extra early to start the last preparations for today's glorious ceremony. They claim to have heard series of pops like fireworks before making their first gruesome discovery." She walks along the screen and it pans down to a pool of dried blood next to a child's pink backpack.

"A body of a young girl no older than 12, her whole life ahead of her, was found dead here with an arrow through her chest. She has since been identified as Tammy Hope a young star student from the New Capitol Academy. The uniform she was wearing still proudly showed her gold stars pins from her many school achievements. We interviewed the workmen who found little Tammy and they described what happened next."

The screen flickers again and we all sit in silence as a middle age man in overalls, covered in sweat and tears, cries out at us.

"The horror just pure horror! Those poor kids. They were just kids! Like my kids. They looked like they went to same school. It could of been our kids. We saw them in the distance killing each other. They looked so scared for their lives. They were all crying like lost lambs. When they saw us they started screaming for help. I think one said 'kidnap' or 'forced' but before we could get close they exploded in front of us! Just gone into a red mist of meat and bone. We should of gotten there sooner. We called in the lockdown of the arena, it's all we could do. Trapping those Game Makers like the rats that they are."

The screen flickers back to Trudy, "The Civil guards arrived soon after those brave men locked the arena. The six killers are currently in custody and my sources say they're the same age as the six victims. So it looks like these are the actions of a gang of violent youths."

We hear Paul's voice speak over Trudy "Do we have any motivation for these improv Hunger Games?"

Trudy shakes her head "No they haven't spoken in interrogations but only referred to themselves as Game Makers. Yet with the release of their and their victims names we can see clear district and Capitol dividing lines from their heritage. We can only speculate that this is part of the growing tensions ripping Panem apart. Protests in the Capitol today see residents and mourning parents calling for a Justice Games to punish these Game Makers in response to how they murdered their victi-"

I mute the telescreen because I've heard enough. On the screen we see more flashes of the reaped victims and the murderers. They look so young and innocent so it's hard to see why this would happen. It's such a waste like it always is when the Games reaps our youth. Were we really this young when we were called up? How did we cope with all of this?

I spoke first "I remember when we _won_ and there was a call for Games to reap Capitol children. I thought that desire ended but looks like the call for it skipped some generations."

Gale looked to the floor and spoke without looking up at us "I don't agree with any Justice Games but we can't just ignore a crime like this. Criminals should still be punished."

I pulled out our arrest documents from my pocket "Does this piece of paper mean our names would be in a Reaping pot again?! The last Games came out of punishment and we can't let it happen again like this."

I want to scream, shout and pull my hair out about the Justice Games. Yet I pause as on my screen I see my "Rue!". I un-mute the telescreen and we catch her interview.

"-offer our condolences to the families of the victims."

"Where is your party leader at this time? His silence is causing voters to speculate he's not fit to lead." asks a journalist.

I could tell Rue was hiding back a huge grin at this point but she kept her face motionless for the cameras. A skill in front of the camera she gets from her father.

"The Green Industrias I've been communicating with today agree with this sentiment from our voters. It is why he is no longer our leader and why they accepted my nomination."

The crowd on the screen burst into a chorus of questions. Peeta looks round the room baffled "When did all of this happen?"

Gale looks up and says "What didn't Katniss tell you? She told me all of this."

Peet looked at me with a broken look of shock and my stomach sinks. I don't want to lose my family over this.


	6. Chapter 6 - Runaways and Fugitives

All I can do today is help Aza prepare lunch for everyone. She's seems happy humming away and keeping up with small talk. Though I know it's not easy having all of us here taking up space in her home. We're eating her family's food and taking up all the hot water. Peeta tried to hand her over some money to take away this burden but she refused and said we've paid her family enough money over the years. I don't think I'll ever be able to fully payback Thresh for saving my life, no matter how many times she tries to comfort me.

With Peeta, well, I've tried my best just to keep the peace and avoid any blow outs between us. He's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since he found out I told Gale about Rue before him. He's always been fine about keeping secrets from me. But I know this isn't a competition on who hurt whom the most. It's a series of errors we've made which will need calm minds to mend. Otherwise we might as well burn down our peaceful little meadow home. If we want to change the world into a peaceful one we've got to solve the smaller conflicts peacefully too. It's hard though and I'm not sure how Aza does it because it sure feels easier to just tear things apart. I feel like I want to throw the window open and scream loud enough for Panem to hear me. Even if I did, they won't see the Mockingjay now, just some mad old greying woman who's easily tossed aside.

Aza turns to me and shakes her head. "You look like a woman full of worries. You should let those worries free by talking sometime." She looks over to Peeta who is walking downstairs to help clean up the mess from last night's riots. "It'll save you a lot of trouble."

Gale walks into the kitchen and grabs an apple before heading back into the telescreen room. He throws me a smile and I try not to smile back by sticking my head into the pantry. I can hear Aza laughing at me but I throw up my defense by saying "I'm too old to be worrying about this mess anymore."

Aza chuckles again "Oh Katniss you're never too old and you better sort your personal life out before this Justice business swallows you up like last time."

She hands me a plate of sandwiches "Now would be the perfect time as I believe your bunny boiling man will still be hungry for more than just apples."

I pull the plate out her hands and I'm sure I'm pouting like a teenager, but she's right. Gale been acting odd ever since he's moved back to the Seam and I've been ignoring it for far too long. Some people wish to be 16 again, but looking back I don't. Love crisis and the Games are two things I thought were put to rest long ago.

Walking into the Telescreen room I see Gale gazing out of the window chomping on an apple while talking into a black box speaker in his hand. He looks pretty busy so I better just put the plate on the window next to him and try again later for the painful conversation.

Walking away he grabs my arm and signals for me to stay. He hums few words of agreement and pulls me in closer.

"Something big went down and it could be our best chance at combating the Justice Games. Are you in?"

"Well of course but what's happening?" I ask.

"It won't be on the news for few more hours they're trying to come up with a plan first to save face."

"Just spit it out Gale!"

He grins "Those Gamemakers kids escaped custody and ran into another one of the old arenas and locked themselves inside." He doesn't have to say it but the only other arena still in any condition than 75 is 74. My first arena. I don't like where this is going but Gale keeps talking. "Some of my masonry buddies just contacted me that the government is putting together a 'Pride of Panem' squad to retrieve them dead or alive. We have to get our people into this squad to be heard."

This is it, this is how the Justice Games begins. We got to stop it becoming a spectacle of revenge, or justice will never truly be served.

"I'll go get Peeta" I say but before I can move away Gale grabs my arm again.

"No" he says. "As much as I like Peet" which I suspect is not as true as Gale wants me to think. "Going after these kids is going to be be dangerous. He almost died last time and that was when he was much younger and stronger."

"So what makes you think we can just sign up too?" I ask.

"They're going to need a wise guide to find their way around and I might just be qualified with my military experience. Come on you know this is how it's gonna happen."

He is, of course, causing me more trouble and he knows it. Yet what I hate most is that he is right. Peeta was never much of a fighter and even if we're bringing in these murderers alive we're going to need to be fighting fit. If anything Rue needs his wise words more than me. I can't do this alone, but I wish I had better number two. Henree or Aza's children would volunteer, but i'm not putting mine or my friends children's lives in the hands of an arena filled with murderous teens. I just hope Peeta forgives me.

"Okay fine, but let me leave a note for Peeta first."

Gale grins "Great! I'll wait for you by the exit to the alleyway. Hey it's just like old times."

I frown and pick up a loose pen and paper from the side table. I'm not sure what to say to smooth this over. I should tell him in person but I know he'll volunteer or stop me from going. Even though we all know I'm best person to put their life in the line for our families, again.

I keep it short and in my style 'Trust Me. Yours always loving wife Katniss.' I wipe away a tear and give the piece of paper a little kiss. By the time he finds it the news will already be out and the Mockingjay will be back on our telescreens.


	7. Chapter 7 -Panem Pride Squad

Reaching the New Capitol government halls is exhausting. From the run through the streets to get here, to the long climb up to floor ten. I want to vomit from exhaustion but I have to keep a straight face because we've reached the meeting room where they are planning the Panem Pride squad, just as Gale said they would be. On the table I can see the pictures of Panem's Pride volunteers. All youthful teenagers with healthy glowing faces smiling proudly in an instant of naivety. None of them know of the dangers and life of nightmares they are about to sign up for. I should turn and run myself as my joints screaming at me from the run over here. Volunteering again isn't the best idea I've had for my mind and body. I've got enough nightmares to deal with already.

My thoughts are broken as a man in a white military styled suit speaks first, "What are you doing here Mayor Hawthorne? This is government business."

Gale pulls up a chair and sits at the government round table like a black sheep among the sea of white suits. "I'm sorry Mayor Pyke but I thought a Panem Pride Squad would be made up of people from all of Panem? Or is the government shunning it's hardest working citizens?"

The man named Pyke huffs into his greying moustache "The Capitol and Civil Guard academies produce the best fighters in all of Panem. Who could you possibly have? Or do you want to send some untrained coal miner to die."

I don't have to see his face to know Gale has the biggest grin on his face when he says "The Seams volunteers are right here." He points to himself and me. I'm not sure what to do but keep standing straight behind him. I try a stern nod, but they don't look anymore convinced as they stare at me in a numb silence. Gale breaks this silence "Why so surprised? I'd thought you'd love the chance to send me on a suicide mission."

A young needle faced woman next to Pyke coughs and speaks up "You're bit past your prime, if I can be brash Mayer Hawthorne. Also I don't see how this ancient old woman will be any useful to Panem in its darkest hour. I think you'll find the Diamond Starred Students have been trained for suc-"

I stamp my foot to the floor to cut her little speech in half, "I am Katniss Everdeen. One of the surviving Tributes of the 74th arena. And if you don't want to see your new pride die in a bloodbath in the old arena, you better hire the woman who is kept awake every night by the memories of that place." She tries to speak again, but I'm not finished yet as I pick up one of the pictures from the table and wave it in the air. "If you're so willing to send children into danger you better send a tough mother to care and protect them like they are her own. Admit it you need the Mockingjay in this mission."

The woman blushes and Pyke immediately stands up and rushes towards me. I'm not sure if he's about to hit me, but instead flashes a salute. "My family owe you a debt for your revolutionary actions Katniss and I'd be honoured to have you on this mission. But I have to ask... are you sure you want an ass like Hawthorne with you?"

I can't help but laugh as Gale's face falls into a scowl. There's a fun rivalry between these two i've missed out on, "I need support in the arena and you forget Gale was a war hero at only 17. Those teenagers will need someone to motivate them when it gets tough in there."

Pyke stares me down and then claps his hands together "Perfect it's decided then. We'll hold off finding some senior commanders as we clearly have them booked in now. You're both in and if you would just sign your names here." He hands over a consent form and starts to gather up pictures from the table "I'll deliver this to the President and by this evening you'll be out with your new squad."

After a quick signature we're whisked away and given quarters at a military tent city outside the arena. Pyke was too keen to get rid of us but maybe he's just happy we're here instead of him. People in uniform ignore us as they run from tent to tent and looking up I can see the temporary security dome fizzles in the air. The Civil Guards are keeping quiet on how the Gamemakers escaped and I guess they want to make sure it doesn't happen twice.  
Before our squad members arrive we get first dibs on press photographs and fresh uniforms. We both drift through these tents fast as we can. Choosing to spend our time pouring over old arena maps to better plan our next move.

Looking at the paperwork I don't Pykes notes helpful, they assume the Gamemakers are just hiding out in the arena and will only carry basic weapons left over from the abandoned exhibits. The government is far too distracted by the showmanship of the mission right down to the stupid scary black helmets with the blood red visors. "They've really gone all out to make us look tough" I tell Gale.

"That's the Golden Shepherd party for you." he says not looking up from his maps. "They're very good at putting on a show to get everyone excited about them. When it works it's their biggest strength. Yet when it fails they look like bunch of dressed up idiots with no clue on what hard work is needed to run Panem."

I worry for my Rue. This whole mission looks like they're about to put on the greatest show of strength for the President ahead of the election. Maybe I can score her a few poll points by putting a peaceful end to the new Games, keep the blood and revenge to a minimum. I look down at the old Gamemakers map which shows all the spots hiding the deadly muttations I faced.

"Do you think there are any unused traps or muttations still around in there?" I ask Gale

"If it was a tourist destination they might have cleared out the tracker jackers and the other nasty surprises left over from the Games. They're not going to be able to hit us like proper Gamemakers."

I shrug, "Then why bother hiding into an old arena at all if it's no use to you? The wilds would be the best place to hide. It's much bigger and more dangerous for us. I feel like they planned to flee to the old arena."

Gale looks up at me, "You think they're still playing their version of The Games?"

"I'm sure of it. They want us to come and try to arrest them. I'd bet my on my life that they've set up traps across the arena to kill us." I say folding my arms.

Gale sweeps his little toy squad off the map. "How the hell are we going to catch them by going in blind like this."

I pull through the paperwork scattered on the table until I find the map I was looking for. It's the arena but it's covered in a maze of different coloured lines squirming in all directions. "Power." I say pointing to the map. "We need to find their source of power. It could be the old generators or their own. Worst case both, but either way if we shut off their source of power the defense and attack is off too."

Gale nods and we both look down at the map "It'll be guarded but if we can bait them away from it we could take it out without killing them easy."

I hear a slight buzzing sound and looking above Gale's head I can see a white ball floating in the air. I try to swat it away but it dips in and out of reach. A glowing red light turns to blue and the ball speaks.

"Careful Katniss you're broadcasting live to Panem but I've muted the mic so please do not swear when the light goes red."

I smile and wave to the camera, I know how this goes. Trying not to move my lips I talk to our new friend "Oo ud oof arned uss. we r n iddle of anning ur ission ere." It luckily understands me. "That's exactly what we want to see! Our two old pros talking about the dangers. Very compelling news." I'm not sure who is controlling that stupid thing but I want to give them a hard slap. That'll be compelling news for Panem.

It continues to talk "The rest of the squad has landed. We need you to run out and give us a good show of strength at the firing range. Don't forget when the light goes red we can hear you again." I salute and the light turns red. Somewhere out there everyone's watching us hoping I say and do the right things so the Green Industrias can win their battles too.

The flying camera ball whirls outside and we follow. Outside a group of six teenagers no older than 17-19 are dropped off from the hovercraft. I look round for anyone coming out to give them instructions but it's just me and Gale waiting outside. I guess we're the adults in charge now. Damn I wish I had one of Haymitches flasks to calm my nerves.

The first three approach us with multiple personal flying cameras circling around them. They hug and chatter about everything around them as they walk. They sure do look like the stars of the show as they are practically glowing with excitement. They must be the Career Tributes of the bunch. We salute them but they hardly look at us as they pass. One of them shouts 'Weapons Tent!" Causing them to race each other in excitement. Yep they're the Careers of the squad for sure.  
Lagging behind are two girls and a boy. The boy hardly looks like he's the best and the fittest, but who am I to judge I'm not exactly one hundred percent perfect myself. He looks right at me and smiles. "Um can you tell the Seam kids they want us to run target practise for the cameras."

The two girls drop a huge bag to the ground and the one with the black curled hair and round glasses looks up at Gale and says "Sir can you, like, put this somewhere safe? We've got a lot of work to do here and I don't want to pull my shoulder dragging this around."

I try not to laugh but it's pretty cute how confident they are. It also gives me sinking feeling in my stomach. "We're the Seam kids but thanks for letting me know. Head into the weapons tent and be out here in time for the training drills."

Gale picks up the bag "I'll drop this off at the barracks for you little ladies."

After an hour waiting outside they finally emerge from the tents dressed up and ready for combat. I forgot how much the Capitol enjoyed the costumes, but at least we won't have to parade around for too long. People will still be judging them now on if they will survive. Making their decisions how they look and how they talk. It's all an act as I remember it was back then. The truth is we're all acting brave before the Games begin and when the screams start and the smell of blood is in the air that's when we lose that fake act to the panic.

A camera buzzes by my ear, it's lights turned blue as it whispers to me "There's a console at the training yard press any button to start. Then red to fail or green to give them a Tributes approval."

Another joy from the past but at least the pressure of scoring sponsorship is off the menu. This is just a display to show off the Capitols shiny new toys. Let's see if I've still got it in me to crush this round. I walk to the console and press the stupid little buttons. Training dummies are projected out of the ground. They start to jump and run around at a steady pace.

I shout at our squad "ALRIGHT CHILDREN." Just a reminder to our President and Co who've they sent out to fight. "TARGET PRACTICE. SHOW PANEM YOUR SKILLS."

A girl and a boy from the first group that passed us steps forward. They nod to each other and speak in unison "We are Hannah and Tom Jackson! Proud Diamond Starred siblings from the Academy and future Civil Guards. Panem! we are here to Protect you!"

They run forwards and start to jump and somersault into the air. They spin quite majestically but i'm not sure how practical it will be in combat. They land in front of the training dummies and pull out two small guns in each hand. They spray out bullets without much care or attention and our training dummies fall over without much resistance. The guns must be the latest from the old 13 factories they look more complex than the ones we used in the war. I press the red button because killing the targets is a fail when Katniss Everdeen is in charge. Green letters flash in the air showing the words 'success'. I guess this round really is for show.

As the dummies reset the boy of their trio steps forward. He chooses not to shout any words of encouragement but he instead slams his fist into his chest. He's quite a large lad who clearly spends all his time lifting weights to look tough. Without a name shouted out I'll name him Blockhead as his head is shaped like a concrete block. He stomps forwards carry some new over sized gun. He tweaks some of the buttons on the side of the weapon and starts firing another random spray of bullets. The heads of the dummies swell up and explode at the same time. I leave the console button and shout loud enough for all of Panem to hear. "FAILED!"

Blockhead spins and storms towards me "What do you mean _failed?_ "

Gale tries to walk over but I signal him to stand back as I talk to the boy and the cameras. "We want to bring them back alive to a civilized Panem. So they can face their crimes in court, but you killed them so you failed."

Blockhead laughs "You know nothing about fighting old woman."

I roll my eyes and tell this little boy that "I'm Katniss Everdeen and I fought in that arena and in the revolution. I know what it took to make Panem what it is today and we don'"

Blockhead laughs again "-oh you mean you're the one who killed President Coin? Yeah you're very civilized."

Ouch. I guess they must teach the kids what happened all those years ago in the academies still. Before I can put Blockhead back in his place the other boy I spoke to earlier starts to speak from in front of the training dummies. "Erm I think it's my turn now."

I nod but before I can speak he spins his gun towards us and starts to fire. I duck for cover and see Blockhead does the same. I make note of the panicked look that sweeps over him.

The firing stops and I stand up thankful that I don't feel the sting of the bullets in my flesh and looking around I can see his attack destroyed the cable leading out of the console and to the training dummies who are now fading out of view.

The weedy boy scratches his head "Hi Panem, I'm Toby and if we can't kill them we might as well disable their sources of power." Gale shouts "Success!" and we (well me and the kids I'm taking a liking to) laugh. The flying camera dips down with an angry blue light blinking at me. "I've think we've seen enough Katniss. We've cut back to the studio so you've got 30 minutes to get everyone ready and into the arena."

I smile and wave goodbye to the camera. It's a shame we've run out of time but we need to get this over with. No time for fun when the arena is calling us back.


	8. Chapter 8- Arena: Trapped

We first try the entrance at the north east side of the arena. Civil Guards stand by the old service door in lines of three on each side. Behind us the sun is setting and I'm regretting not catching a quick nap before we enter. They gave me a gun which I hate more than feeling tired. I don't know what half of the buttons on the side do. Gale said it's for switching ammo types and auto-aiming moving objects. I don't care for it. I'm still best with a bow in hand than anyone with a gun.

Either way me, Gale, and six 17-18 year olds are going in after the six fugitives who call themselves the Gamemakers. They've kidnapped and killed already and most of Panem is out for their blood and a Justice Games to punish criminals. We need to catch them alive if we want this mission to stop Panem sliding back to the dark ages. So we've got to keep revenge and the blood sport out of our minds. It needs to be dull and effective at bringing the murderers to trial.

I know this won't be an easy task, the Gamemakers and our young Panem Pride squad look eager to rip each other to shreds. Never thought I'd see our kids slide back to killing each other in my lifetime. Yet here I am, armed and about to enter 74th arena all over again.

Peeta is probably watching me right now with the mixture of anger and worry he holds whenever I put my life on the line for him. I blow a kiss to the camera in the hope he still loves me after running away to the woods again. I hope more so our children, Rue and Henree, are distracted by her election campaign and won't be watching their mother enter the realm of nightmares. It's all a mother can ask for in a situation like this. I just want them and any possible future children of theirs to be safe from the Games.

Gale walks up to the guards "Are you all certain no one's slipped by you...again."

The Civil Guards stand still refusing to acknowledge Gales comments. I know if we didn't have these little cameras floating around our heads I'm sure Gale would find himself beaten and arrested for public disorder again.

Looking ahead I can see the force field separates into a doorway. We pass into the arena and it's eerie how we leave the the sunset behind us and inside the arena is at a fake noonday. We walk in to leave our little military camp behind and find ourselves at the small clearing in front of an overgrown forest. We spread out and crouch behind rocks and trees. Guns at the ready in case they plan to attack us as we enter. I slow my breathing and try to listen to the forest. There's no birdsong, no wind to rustle the leaves, and no sounds of water as I guess it's all dried out by now. The forest sounds dead and a shiver rattles down my spine.

I whisper to the others "I can't hear anything. They're either not here or hiding perfectly."

Toby is the last to come out of the entrance which looking back I can see is disguised as a wall of fake boulders. He fiddles around into his knapsack and pulls out a few small black and red spheres. He presses a screen attached to his forearm and the balls fly up into the air. They drift off into the distance to patrol the sky above our heads. After a few seconds Toby looks back up at us, "Er they're saying no one's around us at the moment. I got the guards to let loose some earlier so we, er, should be able to locate the fugitives if they haven't spotted my tech yet." Toby looks at his wristband again. "They're new models I designed myself so they could be fault-Ah! Got them! Damnit they're on the other side of the arena like the south west I think."

"Well that's just great. It would take days of walking from here." Says Blockhead breaking cover.

I look at our squad, "We'd be better off going back out and traveling around by Hovercraft otherwise-"

Behind me there's a scream of white light and something flies past me. When my vision returns I can see Toby twitching on the floor and everyone standing around dazed. I can feel the hairs on my arms stand on end and the silence is replaced by a constant buzzing sound.

I run to Toby and a quick glance behind me confirms my fears. The old arenas force field is back online. We can turn the guards temporary shield on and off all day but it won't make no difference. The Gamemakers have locked us inside.

One of the girls jumps next to me and checks Toby's vitals. "He's breathing but his heart is beating really fast. Toby can you hear me? How are you feeling?"

He jolts up and checks his arm, "Ah! It's good my tech is still working."

The girl punches him in the arm "Not your stupid device how are You feeling?"

"Um, oh I'm good. I'm used to getting zapped, but that was a bad one. Sorry Holly."

She gets up and rolls her eyes at a camera "He's fine Panem. No more weirder than usual."

I look around at the trees and I can see Gale staring back at the forest too, "If they've got the old force field working they could have the old cameras working too."

Blockhead looks around into the trees "What do these cameras look like? I can't see anything."

I tell him "They're camouflaged you wouldn't be able to tell unless you start tearing the forest down piece by piece."

Blockhead shrugs "Okay then." He point his gun towards the forest and presses some buttons. "EVERYBODY DOWN! GRENADE!"

We all swear and duck down. Seconds pass but only a faint clicking sound comes from Blockheads gun. We stand back up as he inspects it again. Click, click, click, and nothing happens. We all try our guns and hear the same empty clicking sound. How are our guns not working? We just used them in the training round. Gale grabs one of the cameras out of the air and it's light flashes an embarrassed blue, "What the hell is going on?! Report!"

A voice coughs out "We are experiencing some technical issues here at HQ."

"What kind of issues" says Gale as we all gather round.

The camera whirls but Gale keeps his strong grip and it starts to talk, "Someone has breached our security and triggered the guns safety mode. To put it briefly it's a signal we use to prevent an enemy from taking and using a gun against you. So you're going to need new weapons."

Gale turns the camera to face the force field, "The old shield is back online or are you not paying attention?! How are you going to give us new weapons now!"

He lets go of the camera and it flies up in the air. "Some of the researchers here are pretty certain the weapons used in the Games are still in their display cases at the Cornucopia."

The siblings turn to each other and in unison say, "Dibs on the sword...Shut up."

Blockhead starts to run into the forest shouting, "Come on guys let's arm up!"

The rest of our squad start to sprint after him at a pace we'll never be able to catch up with. I still run after him shouting, "Slow down it's obviously a trap you idiot!"

In the distance I can just about see him grinning and he shouts back, "If it's a fight they want. It's a fight they'll get!"

Gale sprints up next to me "He's going to get them all into trouble. I just know it. Idiot. I was never that awful at that age."

"Going by Pyke, you're still just as bad now as you were then."

Gale gives me stern look but he thankfully smirks it away and I try to change our focus back to the task at hand, "Well they can't sprint at a fast pace with their heavy packs on forever. The roots and rocks will make it harder too. I reckon we can catch up or cut them off if we don't stop running ourselves."

I hear a awkward cough behind us and turning round I see Toby standing alone. Gale turns too and says, "Could you do us a favour and slow them down a bit. Just so no one gets killed."

Toby nods and with awkward flailing arms he stumbles after the squad that left him behind. The cameras and Toby's drones wizz past us as we both stand together in the forest.

Gale looks round "No cameras for us I guess we're the boring ones."

I look ahead and can see the signs of an easier path to the Cornucopia, "Come on we better catch up with them."

We both jog through the forest keeping our breathing steady. We manage to duck under branches and leap over roots with ease. We're making good time and should be catching up with the squad soon if their pace slowed down.

"This is just like old times hunting deer outside the district." Says Gale.

I reply "The pace is slower but the technique is still there. You've held up well. Do you still hunt?"

"Sadly there wasn't anything in two but sacrifices had to be made to escape all of my demons in 12."

I can already see where this conversation is going and I'm not ready to cry about this today. "-And I forgave you. It's not your fault what happened-"

"-I know I know we've done all this it's just you know."

"Know what?"

He sighs "Trust you not to know. It's just at that time it was hard. I understood why it wasn't going to work out. But I was young and I found it... Well I still found it hard being in 12 knowing you were kissing another pair of lips. I just had to be elsewhere."

"Oh." I'm not sure what I can say but I know how he feels. It's how I felt too after all.

"Yes 'oh'. Don't worry I'm not going to step on Peets toes. Though I can't deny it feels pretty great running in the woods with you again."

I stop running and turn wondering if I can still blush at my age, "Gale-"

A blast roars out from the distance and we hear a girl screaming. Turning away from Gale I can see a cloud of dust billow out from where the Cornucopia is.

"Run!" Shouts Gale and we both quicken our pace to reach where the explosion. It's going to take us minutes to get there. My heart wants to burst out of my chest and I can feel the bile burning my throat but I don't stop. It was always a bloodbath at the Cornucopia. I curse my old legs for not getting there sooner.

As we burst through the trees and into the clearing I can see most of the squad are standing still. A girl is on the ground holding her shoulder moaning in agony. Blockhead is curled up into a ball rocking back and forth. We try to run closer but they all scream the same thing.

"STOP! MINES!"

Author's notes: lot of maps online but I'm using one from 74th HG arena activity guide as it pinpoints where events took place.


	9. Ch9- Arena: Explosions at the Cornucopia

We stop and stare out into the clearing and I start to judge the landscape. There's one old overgrown crater back from the games. Yet smoking nearby our stranded squad is a new nasty crater with a young girl next to it screaming out in agony.

"Toby when I said slow them down I didn't mean like this." Shouts Gale.

Blockhead lifts his head and from here I can see his face is flushed red from either anger or stress. "This is no time to joke around sir! We're going to die!"

"Calm down, calm down" says Gale "I'm trying to lighten the mood because this will get whole lot worse if you start to panic."

"START TO PANIC?!"

"Okay okay. Just try to breath in and out. Focus on breathing and nothing else. It's going to be okay."

Gale turns to me and whispers "We need to get them out now before they set off another one."

I scan the area from us to the stranded squad. The grass has grown taller but I can almost see the route they took to their current positions. I point down to the tracks to Gale but he shakes his head. I nod and point to the injured. It's the only way we can reach her to get help.  
I start to move, carefully placing my feet where their feet crushed the grass. It's slow and painful. Behind me Gale does the same "I need to get closer look at that crater. I want to know what kind of mine we're dealing with." he says.  
I stop and look ahead and we're just over halfway to the girl. I step two more steps. Click. I close my eyes and I can hear everyone breathe in a quick sharp breath. There's something under my foot. We all heard it. I can feel it.

"Gale step away from me."

I can hear him mumble a protest but there's no time to argue. My focus needs to be below my feet. I crouch down slow. My foot sticks in place like i've stuck it in honey but my knees shake like jelly. The three cameras swarm above my head, eager to catch my last moments for entertainment. I wipe the sweat from my eyes before digging around my foot to see what nasty metallic surprise waits for me. Dirt fills my fingernails as I dig deeper around my foot. Nothing yet. I look down at the hole I've formed and risk lifting my foot up just a tiny bit. I feel around with my fingers and I've got it. Breathing out relief I lift up a lump of shrapnel which has snapped into two halves under my foot.

"It's okay. It's okay. Just a chunk of shrapnel."

"Can I take a look" says Gale and I toss the chunk over to him. He catches it out the air and starts to inspect it along with the crater hole it came from.

I continue to the girl whose cries are now a whimper. Another girl, Holly, stands nearby clutching a medical bag unable to get in close. I shuffle closer to the girl and try to think what to do. What would she do? I kneel down next to the girl and try my best doctor impression, "Can you tell me your name I don't think we were fully introduced earlier."

She stutters "PppPoppy."

I try to keep talking as I move her hand to see the wound more, "What's your favourite class at the academy Poppy?" Tears fill her eyes "ssswimming. I'm the fastest in Panem. But I won't be anymore." I can feel her shake the poor girl. The shrapnel pokes out of her back shoulder it's small but dug deep into her back muscles. I try to comfort Poppy, "It's okay I've been shot, burnt, beaten up more times I can count and i'm still running around fine. You'll be back home before you know it."

She blubbers, "I don't want to go back to the Shoreline. I want to stay at the Capitol academy."

From the corner of my eye I can see Blockhead stand up "You're not going to be eliminated and sent home this term Poppy. Not after this. I'll fight all of them to keep you in. I promise you." The others shout out their support to the injured Poppy who seems more calm now. Almost blushing. Yet I don't like the sounds of this Diamond Starred academy and whatever it's term eliminations mean. I turn to Holly our little medic "There's some shrapnel dug into her shoulder what can I do?"

"Well I need to check her vitals but she seems coherent. Don't remove the shrapnel we just need to give her some meds until we can get her outta here."

She tosses a box of pills and they land next to me. She panics a "Sorry!" but it's fine no big boom. Gale slowly moves next to me and whispers in my ear, "It wasn't a mine. It's a bombs rigged to blow where the platforms used to be. They're watching and can detonate them remotely so we need to move now."  
I nod and point to Poppy. Gale leans own and picks her up before speaking his orders, "You all need to trust me. When I shout Now you need to follow me and Katniss. Do I make myself clear?"

They nod and Gale shouts "Now!" and we burst to the Cornucopia. Looking behind me I can see the others follow in a startled panic. I can feel my heart race fast again. I start to shake. I start to scream. The smell. The screams. The running for the cornucopia. The ground below me shakes rapidly as blasts fill the air behind us. I can feel the dirt rain down into my hair and face. I don't look back. I can't. Gale. I must follow Gale. He kicks at a door fitted into the Cornucopia open and we all flood inside behind him.

I catch my breath and remind myself where I am and that I'm safe. It doesn't help much. I'm in the arena and it's not safe. I can still feel my heart racing. I count our squad; six kids and Gale. We're all here and we're all in one piece. I repeat this over and over again.  
Looking round the room it looks like the old Capitol converted the Cornucopia into an art gallery for the tourists. Grand paintings of the old tributes and how they died are displayed on the walls like trophies. Hanging below each gruesome painting I can see the Silver weapons grinning with a horrid shine. They look eager to taste blood again.


	10. Ch10- Arena: Death at the Cornucopia

authors note: Sorry about last post somehow all the weird coding invaded this chapter.

The siblings, Tom and Hannah, push past the dusty velvet rope and take the net and spear. They run off to the side of the room and start to practice a routine where one traps and the other spears. Toby takes the scythe which is significantly taller than him. He looks at it with admiration before he slashes at the painting of Cato gutting a tribute with the weapon. He grins as he rolls up the paintings and places the gruesome painting into his knapsack "Um I like art." he says as everyone stares at him.

Holly takes a Cloves throwing daggers and passes the Poppy a Pocketing the knives Holly starts to take down paintings and spin them round so the artistic gore faces the wall. She starts with the painting of Glimmer staring at out as her body is swelled from the tracker-jacker venom. Toby mumbles under his breath as Blockhead takes machete and Gale grabs the Crescent sword. We're all armed and dangerous again except for me.

At the end of the room my bow and arrows are not hung on the wall but are part of the main 'masterpiece'. They are hung on the back of a stone Katniss statue who stares lovingly into the eyes of a Peeta statue. I can no mention of our rebellious berries. I bet Snow tried his best to airbrush it out of Panem's memory even here.

Hannah stops and stares at statue with me, "Whoa is that you? You looked great."

I glance up at the eerie face, "I can assure you I didn't sparkle like glitter and I think they've made my eyes bigger too. Urgh I look deformed."

"Aw I think you look cute."

I roll my eyes and pull my bow and arrows out of fake me's grasp. The statue topples over and my shiny head smashes onto the floor.

"Alright we're going to rest up in here and rotate watch duties."

Blockhead and Toby get the first watch while the rest of us eat our rations and prepare for whatever sleep we can get. It will be hard as I can already hear our two guards argue on where to patrol.

I sit next to the siblings along with the cameras floating to listen into their conversation. This is a good opportunity for me so I turn to them and ask, "What's all this business with the term time eliminations?"

Tom smiles, "Oh every year the Capital seeks out the best students from all of Panem from the district-other region's schools for the Diamond level class." He flashes the Diamonds which stud his collar "We all compete to be the best and every term they send the lowest ranking students back home."

"I guess that can be really stressful."

"Yeah I guess. For us it's okay but" Hannah leans in, "for lot of students it's only way to escape their parents if you know what I mean."

"I guess you all get something special for taking on such a dangerous mission?"

Tom nods, "We're going to get 100 points bonus for each criminal we can get. How can we not sign up to such a chance?"

Going by how quickly the cameras rushed away they're embarrassed by how they persuaded these kids to volunteer. They must look bad now that Poppy is injured and how close we were to becoming fertiliser. The siblings keep talking about their classes as my eyelids start to get heavier.

I wake up to the sound of screaming. Looking around I know it isn't the screams from my dreams as everyone else is stirring from their rest. I'm the first to rush outside and spy in the distance two shapes wrestling along the ground. Sprinting closer I can see it's Toby being pinned to the ground by one of the fugitive girls. She has her knees and one hand fixed onto holding Toby to the ground. In her free hand she holds the top of the scythe. She's struggling to hold the clunky weapon for a direct blow but she still squirms the large weapon up high.

Toby frees an arm and tries to hold back the scythe, the girl is much bigger than him and as I run closer I'm sure his strength will fail him.

Toby sees me and starts to scream "SSSHOOT!" he uses his last strength to try and push the girl upwards and away from his body. If I can wrestle her off in time we can stop this right now.

Something flashes beside me I shout "No!" But it's too late. The spear glides into the girl's neck and with a last gasp for air she falls off Toby and starts to shake on the ground. Toby gets off the ground and shuffles away wiping the blood off from his wrist screen.

Holly runs past me with her medical bag in hand and I feel myself fall back. Gale grabs me and I turn around into his chest. My body shakes. Behind me I can hear the girl gurgle and rattle as the blood fills her lungs. Holly keeps screaming "What do I do!? I can't stop the bleeding!"

I look up from Gale and I can see everyone standing around motionless. I pull away from Gale and approach Holly who is kneeling on the ground surrounded by an array of bloodied bandages.

She looks up at me wide eyed "I can't. I can't stop it. Why won't it stop?"

"Do you have any painkillers?" I ask.

Holly nods, her face soaked in tears and blood, and she takes out a needle from her bag.

I rest the dying girl's head on my lap and start to stroke her hair "Sssh it's going to be okay. Just close your eyes. It's okay." The girl doesn't close her eyes. She just stares out at the sky lost in shock. Her movement slows while she babbles like a sleepy baby and I wish I knew what her last words were meant to be.  
A few last rattling gasps and she finally falls silent. I get up and try to wipe the tears from my eyes but my hands are covered in blood. Gale wipes the tears away for me and I can see a cold grimace swallow his soft features. We've failed one of the fugitive children and we can't afford anymore to die. We can't afford anyone else to die as Panem and these kids families are watching. I try to cover the poor girl with my jacket, it's the best we have until we're unlocked from this nightmare.

Toby walks up to the siblings "So er thanks for saving me." but Hannah pushes him away "Why can't you be more careful!?"

Blockhead is next on the attack despite leaving Toby alone in the first place, "Isn't it obvious? They targeted the weakest of us. Toby you shouldn't even be here. You don't even need to be in the Diamond Star class like the rest of us!"

Toby turns "Wuh well maybe they went for me because I'm the smartest!" He points at Blockhead as he reaches breaking point "You ever think of that Castle!"

Blockhead pulls the Diamond studs off the collar of his jacket "I've passed all my exams to the highest standards and for what. The system is a joke." He throws them at Toby "I'm going to take care of Poppy, you guys carry on. I can't believe you left her back there alone."

Gale runs off after him, I can see them swap weapons and words. Blockhead or should I call him Castle now, isn't such a bad kid. I forget sometimes how it felt to be young and frustrated by the world built around you. It's just a shame to see Toby being at the receiving end of their teenage rage. The parties already split in two and this only puts us in more danger.

There's the loud crack of a cannon and a warped slowed down version of the old Panem anthem struggling to be played. I look up at the sky as turns into a artificial red sunset. Above our heads the picture of the poor dead girl flashes. Willow aged 15 from district seven. Gale strolls back and barks new order's, "Castle and Poppy are staying behind. We're moving on with the mission, so stay close and stay alert." The squad nods and fall in line.


	11. Chapter 11- Arena: Memories and Mutts

We walk through the woods with our ears alert for the slightest sound. We may have lost the blood-lust but we cannot say the same for our young fugitives.

They could be watching us right now with their fingers at a button ready to set off the next trap. Poppy and Castle are safest back at the gallery and I wish we could stay with them.

Yet no matter where we go to the mood will still be down after they saw their first painful death up close. I worry more for Hannah who refused to take any new weapons. Only her brother took some of Holly's spare knives just in case, but it means she can't block any attack we come up against. I pat Hannah on the shoulder as she stares into an invisible horizon, "Try not to think about it."

"I can't stop though. She was dangerous but-"

"-but it still doesn't feel okay. I know. I still think about it everyday too, even the bad ones. Feeling bad just means there is still good in you. A goodness you can still use to make yourself and others happy with. Try to focus on that."

I'm not sure she's entirely convinced but it's going to take time till she'll have that smile back. It's just too unfair for someone so young to go through this again. This is not the new world I fought for. I hope Pyke isn't sleeping well at night because Hannah sure won't be and that's not her fault she's in here.

Next up is Toby, the kid who's taken the hardest hits from his own side. No wonder he has little confidence when he talks.

"Hold you holding up Toby?"

"Just Fine."

I whisper to him, "You're strong. Don't forget that. Most people would've crumbled by now from what you're putting up with. But you're still here and that takes courage."

He smiles and points into the distance, "Hey I think I see something."He sprints on off ahead. I bet he wouldn't take as many hard hits if he didn't keep splitting from the squad like this.

We run after him and pass by rusted old signs saying "Keep out" and "Peacekeepers only" as we give chase. We run ahead until the growth of the forest goes from green into a rainbow. We stop running and all around us lies a mini meadow of flowers. In the middle there's a small pile of rotting teddy bears and dusty dolls left by the long forgotten arena tourists. Toby inspects the mound and pulls out an old black box. He presses a button and a voice starts to sing. It's my voice.

The bears in the pile start to light up and sing along with the same young voice of my messed up youth.

Gale turns to me, "Katniss is this, is this where she-" I nod clenching my teeth as I fight back the tears as the song swirls around us. I know where we are, this is little Rue's resting place. Where I sang my last goodbye and laid the flowers to mark her passing. Where innocence died. I feel sick.

The cameras fly around me as Gale rests a gentle hand in my shoulder "Are you okay Katniss?"

I wipe the tears from my eyes "No I am not okay this this place is disgusting. What they did is vile. They built a shrine to a girl they murdered. They brought her here to die and they act so sorrowful about her death. It's fake. Its hypocritical."

I pick up one of the cards from the pile and it reads, ' _We won't forget you._ ' I feel more rage burn up from my belly. I grab one of the cameras and start to talk to my _fellow_ citizens.

"We still do it ourselves every memorial day we read out their names and act sad. But we let thier deaths happen. It's all a fake act to make ourselves feel better about the lives we took. Do you know this year they stopped Rue's family from entering the new Capital for the memorial? They pretend to treat the dead with respect and honour but they can't spare any for the living veterans. Its sick. Panem is sick. And we're going to stand by and do it all again. Tammy Hope died and we feel awful. We feel awful about the fear she must of felt being hunted by her friends in the arena. But what do we do? We send more kids into an arena to hunt more kids and Now another girl, Willow, is dead. They could've grown up to be friends or partners but instead we let their lives end before it's even started. Are we going to build more shrines to the dead instead of stopping them from dying in the first place? Our any of us going to be added to a list of names we listen to every year. 'Oh isn't it sad they died, if only we did more.' Well we have the chance to do more if we just stop sending kids out to kill and to die. We can give them back their childhoods and a chance for a better future. Why do we call ourselves citizens of Panem, if we can kill or hate other citizens of Panem because some authority says they're not good enough. Why do we call ourselves survivors of the apocalypse of war, disaster or possibly mutts if we are doomed to repeat the mistakes that destroyed the old world."

I notice the cameras light decided to turn blue and I turn my rant to our squad.

"Just remember you're the best of Panem, you're our future. Just make sure no one friend or enemy feels the hatred that sent you in here. No person should ever go through that anger or fear. No more dead little girls and boys. No more sick feelings after killing. It's not entertainment. It's dark twisted and heartbreaking. Lets arrest the Gamemakers peacefully, bring them to trial. Take a risk with me and hope they will grow to feel remorse too."

They all nod in silence and I let myself breathe. I hate my temper buts it's hard to keep it under wraps trapped in this arena like prey. The air feels stale and thick, like smoke. In fact it really does smell like smoke.

"Gale do you smell fire?"

We all start to sniff at the air and it is there a slight burnt scent. Toby sends up his red drones and says, "I'm getting lot of heat South West from here. Between us and where the Fugitives are."

I know what this is, it's "The fire. The old Gamemakers used it force us to move to other areas."

"But why set it off now? They could've used it to surprise us." Says Gale who looks around, "be alert they're up to something."

Everyone ducks down into cover and I close my eyes a try to focus on my hearing.

There's nothing but odd crackling sound in the distance and it must be quite a blaze burning away out there. They could be using the fire as a shield but why? We could easily get round it. Something doesn't feel right in my gut, they're not stupid and they know where we are.

There's a noise. It's faint but it's getting louder as it moves through the woods. I feel a shiver down my spine as the hairs in the back of my neck stand up. I can hear the horror of it as it gets closer.

Sssssnik . . Sssssnik.

"No. oh nonono." I try to steady my shaking hands to ready an arrow in my bow. "It can't be, how did it get in here?!"

"Katniss what is that? You're scaring everyone." whispers Gale.

"The mad murderess maggot mutt deer of District 14."

"What do you mean District 14?!"

"Beetee sent me and others on a mission into The Wilds years ago. We found a long and deep man made river and on the other side were the ruins of 14. Home to mutts like this and worse."

"Wha-why don't we know about this?"

It walks into our clearing. I signal him to be quiet and we try to duck further into our hiding spots. It sucks at the air with a disgusting sssssnik lik and trots around the clearing on its little hooves. It can smell our scent, but it's not sure where we are.

I try to grab the camera which starts to float out but I can't reach it without exposing my position. Idiots! They're going to get us killed. In front of my position is a small bush which I can just about get my head behind. I'm still hidden and I can just about see the mutt through the leaves.

It's a fawn but from here I can see the giant pulsating maggot bursting out of its underbelly. The poor creatures already had the maggot burrow its way out and up to its lower jaw where veins run into its brain. In the fawn's mouth the bloodied mouth of the maggot flops out and swings side to side looking for prey to grip onto. Two creatures fused together by some foul design. Making a gentle herbivore into a hungry carnivore. I don't think Beetee ever found out if the maggot can infect other creatures and I'm sure we still don't want to find out either.

The camera tries to float above the mutt but the little deer just looks up with its eyes and the maggots mouth swings up drooling. A jump and a suck soon finishes off the camera. The maggot tries to suck at it thinking the camera must contain tasty flesh for it to chew on. Instead there's a foul crunch as the camera breaks apart and then the broken pieces are spat onto the ground.

It sucks at the air again ssssnik lik lik lik ssssniklik. I can see it trot in our direction and I signal everyone to shuffle round the trees as it approaches. Keeping an eye on its position we shuffle around our cover until it's on the other side of the tree. I can smell its foul rotted breath it's so close. There's also a smell of burnt hide and if we're lucky it's injured from the fire and will be too weak to attack fully. I hear a snap of a twig behind my position. I turn round and see the herd. They've been creeping behind us like a pack of wild cats as this one drew our attention away. One leaps but I shoot an arrow directly at its head. The deer lands dead at my feet but the maggot wiggles inside the deer's body, trying to break out as it stretches itself towards me sucking at the air. I kick at it stand up to fire more arrows at the herd.

"RUN! Stick Together!"

As we start to sprint from the pursuing herd the smell of smoke gets stronger. We are headed towards the fire. The herd is planning to trap us against the fire so the maggots can suck the meat from our bones. I need to think fast or we're all dead.


	12. Chapter 12- Arena: Master of the Mutts

Until you're being hunted you never understand why the deer doesn't fight the wolf. Against a Pack your herd would be overwhelmed and suffer more losses. So you make it a game of who can kick and bite the hardest as you attempt to run the Pack into exhaustion. Worst case, if the pack wins, they only take the old and the sick to dinner. I never understood how Mags could run into the fog, but I know now. The pain of running on old legs and the fear for the young. The young who would let themselves be overwhelmed by the Pack than to leave you behind.

Two deer on each flank and three behind. I knew this was always my sacrifice since I first heard the fawn.

I stop running and turn. Take this mutt. I fire one arrow into one of the deer mutts which tumbles down dead. I load another and fire it at the second. Shoot! It only cuts the mutts head. With luck the mutt rears up in panic and runs away. I then see the third close in. Don't you dare. I grab an arrow but I fumble it. My heart stops as the mutt deer barks to the others a command which must translate to 'feeding time.'

Objects fly through the air. First the cameras crash into the creature forcing it to rear into the air. A throwing knife then strikes the mutts maggoted throat which oozes orange pus. Gale pulls me back into running as Tom flies more throwing knives at the approaching mutt deer on our flanks.

"Run faster! I'll be fine!" I tell the squad.

They shake their heads and stay at my slow aged pace.

"Listen to Katniss. Leave us." Shouts Gale.

They shake their heads again. Behind us I glance to see only one deer now follows. If you get closer to our young I'll gut you.

I see the duos on each side weave between the trees and try to close in again. The air becomes thicker with smoke, we need to take them out before we can't breath. The last of the cameras attack the two on our right who stop to snap them out of the air. I look to the two on our left and fire an arrow. Yes! It pierces the back leg of the mutt deer which trips and it breaks its own neck. The other speeds up, a foolish move, I can already see the deer's maggot start to slip out from within the deer host. That's what you get for chewing you're way out of its belly you squirming scum. I fire a second arrow and it pins the maggot against a tree. The deer barks as it's guts and hide are pulled apart by its pinned maggot.

"Run! Left now!"

We turn away from the herds trap, only three left now. If we can lose them in the smoke and away from the fire we can get all of our lives out of here. I check behind and notice Toby is standing behind a tree clutching his scythe.

"Toby!"

A deer runs towards his position. It glares right at me. I can see the ugly cut I gave it earlier oozing blood. As gets closer Toby jumps out from behind the tree and swings his scythe into the mutts skull. He twists and it twitches to the ground barking a death's song. Toby struggles to pull the scythe out of its skull until he falls to the ground when it finally comes loose. Only two left.

I load my bow and try to listen for any sound of tapping hooves. Blast there's too much noise as I can hear the squad shouting my name. I can't see them in this smoke until I hear a piercing scream. It's Tom's voice. I run to the direction of his screams and in the smoke I can see an almost faint silhouette of a boy with a mutt deer chewing on his arm. I can hear the maggot rip the flesh and crack the boy's bone. Hannah screams out to her brother and I see her silhouette pull at the mutts antler. I can hear Gale shouting until his shadow appears, running with his weapon in the air. I raise my bow but the air is knocked out of me as I slam onto the ground . A plump white mass and the bloodshot eyes of the deer stare back at me. The mutt lunges and I wedge my bow into the deers upper jaw to push it back. The maggot wriggles in the air towards me drooling hot saliva onto my face.

"Just die!" I choke.

Toby slams his scythe on the top of the mutts back and starts to pull it away from on top of me. Freedom! I load another arrow and finish the mutt off as it tries to turn on Toby. They've also killed their mutt deer and I can see Holly try to treat what's left of Tom's arm. Zero deer left. We start to run towards the squad when another two deer run between us and block our path. I can hear the deadly tapping of hooves running at us in all directions.

"No! There's a second herd!?" I shout.

Toby grabs my arm and starts to pull me away. "Urgh follow me."

He taps on his wrist screen and his drones start to circle us. Another tap and a bright white light appears out of the ground. He pushes me in and I land in a white tiled floor in a long white corridor. The hole above me closes and I get up groaning to stumble towards a room in the far distance.

"Toby! Where is this?! What about the others!"

There's no reply.

He didn't even follow me in here. What flaming Panem is going on? There are voices shouting from the distant room. I load my bow and creep forwards but whoever is in there can likely hear my heavy huffed breathing.

I start to make out the voices it sounds like Castle shouting at Poppy. "It's okay! We won't die. I promise! We're going to start a new life. No more academy, no more putting up with bad parents. A nice cottage somewhere. Just you and me! We won't die!" I hear more voices echo down the long sterile corridor. Gale and the squad shouting "Come on jump up! I got you!"

I speed up and enter the room which opens up into an empty oval. There are screens and control desks everywhere. Screens which reveal the old arena camera's viewpoint and they're all focused on our squad. Poppy and Castle are stuck in the gallery standing back to back tired and sweaty as a circling mutt herd tries to close in around them. Poppy holds a sickle in one hand, her face creased with pain. Castle shouts and screams as he swings his sword at the mutt deer. On other screens Gale is up a tree and struggling to pull up the injured Tom. On the ground Hannah is the last one left. Tears pouring down her face as she pushes her brother up to safety. When Gale has Tom she struggles to jump up before one last panicked look around her. She flees off alone into the forest pursued by five hungry mutts. The squad scream after her.

A door opens up on the opposite side and Toby runs through. He's covered in orange pus and deer blood and is holding a handgun.

"Whoa! They were not that vicious in the research notes. This is why you always need backup up plan or two. More like a hundred." He laughs.

"Toby!"

"I know I know. I was meant to get here first for my perfect finale, but those mutts are not playing fair. I'm sorry about this mess but keeping all of this running." He signals around the room, 'is a lot harder than it looks."

"What going on we need to save the others!"

"Oh come on Katniss, you know exactly what's going on here."

"Toby. No. Not now."

"Yes now! Just spit it out. Don't worry you'll feel better for it. .the-"

I clench my teeth as I feel my fists shake.

"You're the Gamemaker."

He nods and grins with pride. "See that wasn't so difficult."


	13. Chapter 13- Arena: The caged wolf howls

"What about the other Gamemakers? Where are they?" I look round in case they start to jump out of anymore hidden doors.

"They are..." he presses buttons in his wrist screen. "Dead. They were just my little fake Gamemaker cult, a distraction, something for Panem to be scared of today and tomorrow. Shame Willows faulty bomb tracker almost cost me my second Game. Pfft she died trying to save her friends from their little bombs. What a useless plan she had." He shrugs and laughs.

He's loving this. I can see it in the sparkle in his eyes. The mask is gone and now I'm seeing the cold pride of the real Toby.

"This stops now Toby."

"Hang on you're getting way way waaay ahead of yourself. First I'm meant to make the offer." He points to the two consoles behind him. "Either you join me over there as my assistant. Or you can kill me to reach the other console, which if shutdown can end all of this right now."

"I'm not here to play Games!" I run forwards but he points the gun at me. I guess he hasn't finished being a smug show off yet.

"I don't know why I bothered with you Katniss. You're just a total disappointment. You are not the Mockingjay from history class at all." He presses and button and in the screens I can see old footage of me fighting for my life, "The cool girl fighting for survival and outwitting everyone. You're just like everyone else. You are weak and sentimental." He breathes out a big sigh, "Never meet your heros that's what I've learnt." He returns the screens to everyone stranded, fighting for their lives. My stomach drops as I can see Gale start to choke from the forest fires smoke.

I point to the screen, "Toby! They are our friends and they're-."

"Hah! Why would I want to be friends with the likes of them? Why would I lower myself to their level?" He shakes his head. "Panem is so weak now. Mixing the the Districts was a mistake." He changes the screen again to the old propaganda videos Snow made for the Capitol. People dancing in some perfect garden paradise with Snow sitting on a high throne watching over it. "Don't you remember? The old Capitol had class and it was for the best of the best, but now it's run by idiots and fakes. Special people like us suffer and we are pushed down to their level. They should be below us not alongside us!"

I speak softly I can see he's starting to work himself into an anger, "Toby it was all propaganda a nasty manipulation. Life was worse back then and we are much better people now. Trust me I lived through it."

Toby scoffs "Don't tell me about propaganda! I grew up in its manipulation too. I know how easy it is to control people and to shift the blame for covering up mistakes. To make yourself look strong when you're really just weak. I hate it. I hate how easy it is." The screens flicker to a room where all the dead fugitives lie dead next to a giant fake suicide note claiming martyrdom and threatening Panem of more attacks. "All I had to do was insert tracker bombs and I could get my classmates to kill their best friends. People rioted because of me! I told those 'fugitives' I would let them live if they did what I said and they believed it. None of you saw me moving you all around like my little chess pieces out in the arena, you all thought I was a harmless clumsy weakling. It's shame I failed to blow up Poppy but I guess that helped me split the Squad up anyway. Hah! I wonder what all of this will do tomorrow and more!"

"So you've proved your point and fooled us all. You can finish this now before more lives are lost."

Toby rolls his eyes, "Katniss, I'm not here to prove a point. I'm here to bring back the Games."

"Why! There was nothing good about the Games worth bringing back!" I step forwards and the gun is tracked back on my position.

He laughs, "I did this because of you. All the kids in Diamond Star class think they could've been victors, but they're not good enough to clean your boots. It's a joke they're the Pride of Panem and I know you see it too."

True, his classmates are nothing like the careers I met in the Arena or the other Victors. That's why I like them. They are just teenagers with normal teenage lives. I envy them.

Toby keeps on ranting, "Only we know what it takes to be the best. Not from comfort or from fun, but from suffering. It's not about personal gain, it's about changing Panem for the better. Panem must suffer so it can be stronger. Without the Games you how would you learn about your strengths to survive it? Oh those glorious Games made you powerful. A teenage girl who could take out dictators like Snow and Coin and help reshape Panem. You persuaded all those poor sheeple to fall in love with you and start a revolution. You and the Games changed Panem. I want to do that too! And I'm going to bring back the Games so people like us can rule the new world again!"

He doesn't get it. He's so close to the truth and yet so far. Monsters like Snow and Coin are never in full control and we should never admire the power they wielded with deadly force. No one should have that much power over a population. Not even me. "No Toby, the Games took away all the great people who make our society stronger. The Games made us weaker by sending out the best to die. Suffering kills off the strong and the weak alike, there's no perfect system for you to build. Even if you speak some truth, you've warped what it means. You're on the wrong path to resolve the problems the new Panem faces. We need to go forwards not backwards." I reach out to Toby, "It's time to shut it down. Time to get back on a good path to prove your point. It's not too late for you."

It doesn't work there's no getting through to him. He's just ranting to himself now. No chance for him to find redemption today.

"There are so few of us wolves out there among the sheep." Toby whispers to himself. "The Games will help the pack find each other. Panem will be strong again, thanks to me and my Games. What do you choose now Katniss?" He tosses the gun aside and two spot lights fall onto the consoles, revealing all their buttons and cables. I can see an opening to end this. I pull up my bow and fire an arrow. It soars through the air past Toby and strikes the cable leading out of the console. Shutting down its power. Shutting down Toby's second and final Hunger Games. I hope the kids from the memorial and Willow can rest peacefully now.

Toby smiles and blows me a kiss "Thank you Katniss."

I don't understand, why is he still happy? I hear a clicking behind me. A pod! I duck down but it's not aimed at me. It shoots an arrow which strikes Toby in the chest. The arrow puffs out of his chest like a foul black flower. He smiles a bloodied red grin at me before collapsing to the floor. His last smug trick and I fell for it. He's setting me up for murder, he's doing what Coin and Snow failed to do. Getting rid of the Mockingjay before she can destroy their control over Panems people.

I get up to grab Toby but the consoles around him start to explode. I hear shrapnel whizzing around the room and striking the walls around me. I run. Clawing at the walls in the corridors as the blasts billow out behind me. A door, I must find a door out of here. Beyond where I fell down into this hell hole, I spy a small service hatch. The old rusted hatch gives way after three hard bashes of my shoulder. I crawl out, pulling at the roots and the dirt of the forest outside. The rumbles below get closer until the ground ruptures around me. The air becomes a fog of roots and dirt. I gasp and taste the earthy soil as it flows into my lungs. Then nothing.

I open my eyes. Fire. Screams. I float through the air and feel warmth of the person carrying me. I whisper 'Gale." Before the world turns black again.

Light again. The smell of engine oil and the tap of feet on concrete. A soft sponge bed lies below me as it's wheeled along an old hovercraft hanger. I feel the soft dizzy feeling of painkillers flow in my veins and bubble into my head. A blonde woman in a white suit screams incoherently at me about her son. Pyke stands by her pleading "Madam President." She slaps him and shouts "This is all your fault." The world becomes a blur.

Blurred vision fades and becomes clear again. I blink and find myself in a solitary hospital room. Machines purr and buzz. A small card sits on my bedside table. It's the only beautiful colour in the room. A small hand painted postcard of a familiar looking cottage in a remote meadow where the old 12th District used to be. I recognise Peeta's neat handwriting at the bottom of the card spelling out the words, "Of course I trust you xxx." I groan out to him but no one is here. I drift back into the pillow as the room becomes a blur again.

Authors note: Every


	14. Chapter 14- Talking to Snow

I wake up in the greenhouse. It's been awhile since I've visited and I can see how overgrown the rose bushes are. The blooming white petals grow and twist up from the buses all around me. Then I hear it, the Snip snip snip. Invisible hands cutting down the roses which have grown too tall and too bold for the gardeners liking. I think he ruins the garden like this. It's a little too perfect looking while the ground is scattered with beautiful roses doomed to rot before they could show off their true beauty.

I breath in the perfumed air and for a moment I feel calm. Then I sense it prickling the hairs on the back of my neck. A hot foul air of someone breathing on me, with their lips just by my ear. I shiver.

Then the smell hits me hard, a foul stench that can never be hidden by all the perfumed flowers in the world. A voice whispers, "Katnisss." And I feel like gagging at the smell wafting from my name. I turn round and see no one is there. He never is, and yet I can still feel him on my back like a monster sitting on my shoulders.

"Snow." I reply. His ghost haunts my dreams so much the shock of hearing his voice has worn off, but I'll never not be repulsed by his foul hot breath. Lets just get this nightmare over with.

Snow uncurls himself in my subconscious, "Quite a return to the arena. I almost wish I was still alive to watch it."

"Toby sacrificed himself to destroy me and the new Panem. Bet you wish you'd thought up the same tactics."

Snow laughs, "He was a brave boy to pull that off, I'd give him that, but he forgot even the manipulators like him can be manipulated."

"What do you mean?"

Snip snip snip and more flowers tumble as Snow talks, "It's why the Games were very useful to me. I could keep the best manipulators in the Capitol distracted as Gamemakers and if they started to get ambitious, well, I made sure they had unfortunate accidents. Even me in all my power could be fooled by a few whispered lies Katniss."

I laugh, "Like with Plutarch?"

Snow ignores me and replies with scorn, "You'll learn soon enough. There's a President and then there are the Presidents Gamemakers."

I concentrated on what he just gave away. Toby's scheme is still being processed in my brain and I'm starting to feel like he got help from someone else. "So you're saying Toby was manipulated?"

A sense a smug smirk in the air as Snow riddles me a question "Very smart of you Katniss, but can you work out who it was?"

Who could push Toby into becoming a Gamemaker? After the mission in the wilds we did bring back smaller maggots from our mission, but to steal them from a lab and to infect the deer, could Toby do this alone? Also to help break the fugitives takes special access and I doubt they'd let a teenager near any dangerous criminals. Not forgetting his plan hinging on the Pride Squad going in unprepared. It had to be an adult in the Government, someone who wants power for themselves. Someone who could get close enough to Toby.

I can feel a headache coming on and I wish Snow would stop breathing down my neck. The next time I have this nightmare I must remember to pour toothpaste up my nose. I think back to everyone I've seen from the Government and one stands out. I've seen her before on the news years ago. The crying woman who slapped Pyke and wouldn't shut up about her dead son...Toby? An crying act to cover her tracks.

"Is it his mother? She's the current President. Up for reelection and the person who raised Toby to manipulate and to sacrifice himself for her."

Snow tuts, "No Katniss. Toby was right you are a disappointment." I scowl and pull at some petals as Snow lectures me. "You know too well her grief was not fake. Those were the tears only a mother could shed for a monster like Toby. His death weakens her as President. It makes her too human to manipulate those around her to become anything like me.

Try again who else would gain from this? Someone always does win in a time of tragedy and that person knows it very well. In fact they've moved their pieces on the chessboard to count on it."

Someone who's close to the current government likely good friends with the President's family. Someone who gets all the power if she stands down. Someone with all the charm and twice the emptiness towards those they should love.

I pull out a rose and let the thorns bite my hand "...Frederick."

"You've got it. I can sense you never liked the boy. I did notice that about you when we first met, you know how to sense the dangerous minds even when you're not aware of that skill yourself. You knew Toby was strong before you discovered he was cruel."

Yeah I think I know the pattern now. People like Snow and Toby won't shut up about how much better they are than everyone else. They're also obsessed with control. That's the sign I'll look out for next time.

"Yes Katniss, that Frederick made himself a favourite of the Green Industrias and he's the new darling of the Golden Shepherds as Vice President. He is both, left and right, poor and rich, District and Capitol. No one can criticise him without him having an opposing view of his thrown back at them. He's too non-linear for anyone to hate him with certainty. He turns people against each other while acting like their best friend. Young lost minds like Toby will die for his approval, just for a chance to feel special and important like their hero Frederick."

I crush the flower in my fist "He's not a relative of yours is he?"

Snow laughs "Hah. If he was one of mine when I was alive I would've sensed it too and known enough to offer him some of my special sweet tea. Coin would have done the same, maybe drop some bombs on him to do the job. Someone that cunning is too much of a threat and without us in power he's thrived like a weed." Weeds starts to take over the garden twisting their vines and choking the life out of the roses.

"Katniss you need to understand people like me come in all shapes and sizes, and we're very good at wiggling our way into power by any means necessary. Everyone is capable of it, you just need to cross the line no-one else crosses. One that makes you manipulate children into dying for you. Leaders like me fear people who can cross that line and we kill anyone who grows too tall."

I shiver and think of all the things I did for Coin to help her Revolution and all the things the victors did for Snow before my Games. Even kids free of the Games are victims of it too. I often wonder what would've happened if they asked me to be President. Would I use others like I was used?

Snow whispers into my ear, "Scary isn't it? Knowing you, your children, even that kind husband of yours could decide one day to burn their way up to the top on the backs of others. They might think 'I'm not like the others i'll use these dark arts for good' or maybe they'll know and enjoy crushing the good and the bad alike for complete power. The paranoia about those people consumed me in life. Maybe I killed a lot of non-threats to stay in power, but for people like me it's always worth the risk. Shame you always escaped the traps and my control. If you lived through the 75th Games, I considered taking you out during childbirth. A nice sad narrative for the masses. Shame that was a lie too and you all schemed to escape my arena. Plutarch tricked me perfectly before I could pluck him out of the rose bush. Like I said there are lot of people like me out there and even I can be tricked by their lies."

I hate to think it but he's right. So many people could become just like Snow and we could believe their lies to hand them the keys to our own destruction.

"Don't you think Katniss that Frederick has done well to use up Toby? A young mind who could become a future rival, but instead used as a tool for his own gain. Frederick might just be the next me."

I feel sick but Snow keeps rambling, "What are you going to do to stop this one? Violent revolution, an assassination, The Games, a parachute bomb? How many people will die for you to take this dictator down? Will you become just like me and take the power for yourself this time? Its real easy and I know you'll be great at it. You can have the perfect Panem you've always dreamed of and all it takes is killing all those who might one day oppose you, even if they're Children. You can make sure people like Frederick are taken out before they start to grow."

I shout at the garden and my voice echoes out causing the bushes to shake, "I won't! I'm not going to go through all that again only for it to break apart 50 years later. There is no perfect Panem! There is no perfect system! We need to accept we don't agree with each other on how Panem should be run. We need democracy and the elections as they're only way we all get a turn at trying our ideas with no bloodshed. We need those who promote hope not hate and are brave to admit when they've made mistakes. You talk about the glory of power and controlling others ,but look where you ended up! Getting ripped to shreds in the street by those you controlled. Where your faithful followers almost ended up in the Games themselves. I don't wish that on myself, my family, or anyone else. You think you're the smartest but you always fall the hardest because the truth is you're just like the rest of us. Frederick will fall too. Panem will not elect a dictator when they see the truth." I spin around shouting and as I do my clothes light on fire and soon the garden is ablaze with the fury of the Mockingjay.

I wake up and there are men in my hospital room. A man in a plain brown suit surrounded by Civil Guards.

"Is she ready for interrogation?" Says one of the guards.

The man flashes a small light in my eye and nods. "Yes, get the room ready."


	15. Chapter 15 - Interrogation Room

The interrogation room is a cold blank space of nothingness. They've handcuffed me to the table and left me to sit uncomfortably until they decide what to do with me next. Guards standing all around me as the brown suited man sits at the table opposite me reading his notes. A horrible place to be brought to just after waking up from recovery in the arena. No one's told me how the others are. No talk of where my family is or if I can see them. I want to see Peeta and I want to hug my Rue and Henree. I get no joy here as they stare at me with a cold silence and keep me in isolation from the outside world. I'm all alone and I have a pack of wolves in armour for company. Only the painted postcard smuggled in my pocket is here to keep me warm. 

I wonder if they also work for Frederick. If these wolves helped out in setting up the arena for their mad alpha Frederick. The Guards for sure are this type of loyal monster. Eager to smash for heads if the right guy gives the order. The man in the brown suit on the other hand looks nervous. More nervous than I feel right now. Maybe Frederick didn't persuade him with kinds words, but instead used a few whispered threats. I know it was just a dream but I'm not crazy, there's some truth in it. I am not crazy. 

I lean in a speak to him. "Did Frederick Neasden threaten you?" He turns pale and his eyes go wide. Guess he wasn't expecting me to say that. I hope Frederick finds out and tries to make a move against me. Show me who he really is. Prove my fears right so I can show Panem the truth. Prove I'm not going crazy. 

Two of the Civil Guards approach me and I give them the evil eye. One grabs my heads and shouts, "STAY STILL." The other puts something cold and heavy bar around my neck. I shudder at the feeling of the cold metal in my skin and the guard tightens his grip. "STAY STILL!" 

"What is this thing? Get off me!" I suspect I already know. I remember hearing the Avoxes were sometimes forced to wear something similar so the Peacekeepers could keep track of them.

I bite my tongue to make sure it's still there. 

"She's secure and tracked. Do you want to proceed?" Says the guard locking my new collar around my neck. 

I turn to him, "She has a name and she would like to know what's going on here." 

He laughs, "She lost the right to a name. She is now 121. Thanks to the new state emergency laws." 

"Is that my ticket number to the Justice Games reaping?" 

"What? You think we're that barbaric." he says faking surprise, "No if found guilty of treason, murder and assaulting the law at your next court date. New Panem has other plans for you." He leans in and I can smell the alcohol on his breath, "You'll be sent to new prison away from clean society. All the way out to the old District 14 site to help clear out the mutts. To pay back to society before we let you back in with a new name...that is, of course, if the mutts don't kill you first 121." 

No. this is far worse than I expected. President is already setting himself up a place to be rid of rivals like me, Gale and Aza. I must warn my Rue, she's a rival to his plans too. 

The guard slams his fist onto the table and the brown suited man sits up startled, "Ah! Yes of course let's begin. I'm the detective handling your case and I have a few questions Ka-121." 

I nod, let's get this over with. 

"Are you of sound mind?" He asks. 

"What does that mean?" I've got to be careful with how I answer the questions. I just know it'll be used against me. I must get him to investigate Toby more. The truth must be discovered. 

"You suffer from trauma after your time in the arena. Does it cause any outbursts?" 

"I have nightmares, bad memories mostly, but I got it under contro-." 

"-Do these nightmares make you violent?"

"N-"

"Have you ever hit your husband or children." 

"NO!" I breath in and out, got to stop myself from exploding. With a calmer voice I say, "Never I would never and haven't hit my children or Peeta." 

"Did you conspire with Snow to kill Coin?" 

"What?!" 

He writes down more notes. 

"We heard you talking about Snow and taking over Panem in your sleep." 

"So is dreaming a crime now?" 

"Your nightmares are just bad memories right? Was this a bad memory?" 

"Of course not." 

"Are you in contact with the remaining The Gamemaker cult members?" 

"There is no such thing it was all Toby, you need to crack that wrist screen of his it wi-" 

"So you imagined the President's son was an enemy?" 

"No, he told me himself." 

"So is this why you shot him with an arrow?" 

"No I don't kill. Not after everything I've been through. There should be a pod in-" 

"You take regular trips into the forest, is it calm and happy for you there?" 

"Well yes it is, but this pod-" 

"So hunting animals calms you down and is a source of pleasure?" 

"It's not like that! Just listen-" 

"Well why else do you hunt and kill? Your family and the region is no longer in famine conditions. You must enjoy shooting your weapon at living creatures. Why else would you volunteer?" 

I don't say a word. What words can I say without it being twisted. The collar feels tight around my neck and I wish they did cut out my tongue. The detective won't listen. To him in either a crazy old woman, a traitor or he wants me to confess to something I didn't do. 

"Your daughter is running for Presidency. Did you two talk about the President and her family?" 

"No. In fact my daughter refuses to talk to me. We're quite distant." Best I can do for my little girl and to keep her out of my troubles. I lean in, "You should investigate Frederick and Toby. Please just see if there's a connection between the two. Don't let him win." 

He pockets his note book and stands up to speak to the guards. "That'll be all for 121. She can go but keep her monitored and restricted to the Capitol. Her court date will be before the election, but she is barred from voting until proven innocent." He looks back towards me but stares straight through me like I'm not even there. They release my handcuffs and send me out into the reception area. I look at the clock and see it's 3am and waiting patiently is my Peeta. My heart leaps looking into those eyes. He looks like a tired wreck but manages to smile as seeing me energises him. I shuffle over to him as fast as I can and bury my head into his thick woolen jumper. He smells like home, a peaceful place I won't see again for a long time. 

I whisper to him, "We're all in danger Frederick is going to be the next Snow him and Tob-" 

Peeta shushes me and strokes his hand through my hair, "Sssh it's okay to be okay. You're going home to where it is safe. It was just a nightmare, a bad day. None of it was real, remember what is real and fake." 

My heart sinks to my stomach. These are the words I tell him when he's in a Tracker Jacker nightmare. Does he really think I lost it and killed the President's son? He has to trust me, he says he always will. I am not crazy.


	16. Chapter 16- Gale & Peeta, Henree & Aza

I look up to Peeta, "You really think I killed a child?"

He looks to his feet and concentrates, I can almost see the gears twirling in his head to produce the right words.

"I don't think you would...knowingly do something so horrible-"

"-I'm not under the hold of Tracker Jacker venom and you know I'm more likely to crawl up into a ball and cry than lash out."

"I know it's just, what happened?"

"Toby was the real threat I think he had help from Frederick. He killed himself for some mad scheme or to get revenge on the world he hated. To create some chaos and Frederick is going to use this to rise to power."

"How do you know all of this?"

"He told me himself-"

"Even the Frederick part?"

"Well that's just-" a dream where I discussed it with Snow...How can I say this I'll sound more crazy.

"You said you trusted me Peeta."

"And I do, I just worry-"

The metal door I came in through slams open again and in walks Gale scratching at the collar on his neck, I can see it is marked as 122. His skin looks fresher like he's been through surgery to repair burns from the forest fire. There's also a couple of fresh bruises starting to bloom, I guess he's had another bout with the guards. I want to go over but Peeta walks straight past me and stands in front of Gale. Peeta's broad shoulders standing between me and my old friend. Gale turns pale before he's swallowed into one of Peet's bear hugs.

"Thanks for getting her out of the arena."

"You're not going to hit me for getting her into the arena?" Says Gale looking startled.

"Earlier there was nothing more I wanted to do than break that perfect nose of yours, but." says Peeta as he turns and smiles back to me, "This is Katniss we're talking about, she would've found a way in there without you. Can't keep her out when the stakes are this high. No matter how much I try. I knew you'd watch her back."

I scowl. He's right, but he could make me sound less like a trouble maker. I've never wanted to be in this position. I walk up and rub Peeta's back as he releases Gale from being squeezed to death, "Peeta worries too much." I say and we all smile. Then Gale drops his smile into a frown, "Katniss I need to know. What happened in there with Toby?"

I shiver, "Toby. He was the one in control. The only one. Whole thing was a murder-suicide setup from the start. I think Frederick was behind it too. I'm scared he'll be the next Snow."

Gale thinks it over and nods, "Okay so what's the next plan? How are we going to avenge and put an end to this."

Peeta looks to the ground. One worries and the other believes me from the start. I know if I said it was a robotic mutt Snow instead, Gale would've believed me too. Either way it's nice not to feel so crazy anymore. Though I do need to keep myself grounded in reality.

"We need to get the truth out." I say to both Gale and Peeta.

"We also need you to take a rest. You can barely stand up." Says Peeta putting his arms around me.

Gale nods, "I'll get some of my contacts in the Government to dig around. Maybe there's a paper trail"

"Be careful. Whoever called you before might be working for him. They wanted us in there." I say.

He nods and heads for the door but I stop him. "Did they all get out? Please tell me they got out the arena okay."

I can see Gale grind his teeth and hold back the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Not everyone got out. I tried to save them. But-" He scratched at his arm where you can see the new skin has replaced the burnt scars from the arena.

Peeta squeezes my arm softly, "It's okay you did more than anyone else could. Get some rest too."

I want to know more but I can see the pain on Gale's face to push for detail. I worry about Peeta's jealousy with Gale, but I know they both have bigger hearts than you'd expect. When times are hard we all stick closer together. Just like the old days. The good old, bad old days. I wish they'd stay being the old days than creep back into the new.

Back at our little hide away at Azas I turn on the telescreen as Peeta runs me a warm bath. Headlines from the news flashes like fireworks. Scroungers To Strike. District Death Cults Threatening Our Children. Gamemaker Or Crazy? Innocent Dead. Emergency Laws Keep Us Safe. Then I see it, the image I've been dreading. New names being carved onto the memorial tree.

Hannah Glendale Jackson.

Castle Ulysses.

Poppy Forester.

Toby Kingsbury.

More names should be added. Those lost ones who the headlines are calling monsters but are also victims of Toby's final Games to end a peaceful Panem. The Games claims more of our young to its blood sacrifice and I fear it is hungry to take more of us away from our loved ones. I scratch at my collar and turn round to see Aza and Henree. By the beautiful blank space on her neck I can see the Civil Guards haven't caught her yet. So there is some hope left. I run up and hug my son Henree.

"Mom" he says giving my hands a gentle squeeze, "Did they hurt you?"

"Only my reputation, which I'm too tired to worry about."

"Well everyone back home and beyond still know you're not a crazed killer or a Gamemaker."

Aza nods, "We know when we're being squeezed by the higher ups too."

Henree nods, "We're going on strike. Against these new laws, borders and against whatever is saying we're lazy."

Aza turns to me "Mal's going to help smuggle us out of here. You and your husband should come with us. There are places we can hide and start the resistance. The young ones will need our knowledge on how to fight this."

I shake my head, "They're already tracking me and Rue is going to need our help."

Henree stamps his big miners boot on the ground, "We need you too and I'm sure we can get that collar off. But if you two stay, I'm staying too."

I look up at my only son. "You know I was always scared when you joined the mines, but I know you're too much like your Grandfather. You might even be stronger than him. If this comes to a fight the Seam is going to look up to you to survive it. They will need your leadership not mine." I look down to the ground as I'm about to upset my son, "Me and your Father have to stay here. We need to give our Rues election a chance to beat this peacefully. If I run away as a fugitive she'll lose this race for sure."

I feel a hand squeeze my shoulder and behind me I see Peeta step forwards, "Your Mother is right. We have some hope we can win back the Capitols people back by winning this election. We've rebuilt 12 once before and we don't want to do that again. I don't want to see it bombed again. If we lose we will find you but I'm sure Aza and Mal can help you through the strikes."

"But-"

Aza nods at us, "Your parents are right. We need to give your sisters run a chance and if it fails they can join us for the resistance."

Henree slumps and I can feel my heartbreak. I'm letting all my children down.

I look at Aza and we both share an understanding. If Rues run for Office fails I'm never going to see them again.

We say our last tearful goodbyes and try to stay optimistic when the world feels like it's getting darker. Me and Peeta hug as we watch Aza, Mal and Henree run off into the night. If we lose they will be out last line of defence.


	17. Chapter 17 - Broken Silenced Pride Squad

We left Azas and Mals flat before the Civil Guards kicked down the door. From across the street we watched the flood of blank uniformed guards storm into an empty apartment. I'm glad they got away before Guards got their tracker collar round their necks.

Walking along the streets we can see the graffiti has gotten worse. Streaks of Green and Gold staining the walls with slogans like 'Workers United Against Opposers!' and 'Time For A New Dawn!' Someone on the news claims I'm crazy, but I can see it's New Panem which is going insane. Elections should be dull affairs but this year everyone's acting like young bucks in heat. Smashing their antlers into each other like two mindless rivals. I hope they go out and vote or else their signs will be meaningless.

Peeta turns to me, "I forgot to say but I'm sorry about giving you that hard time all those years ago about your mission for BeeTee. I'm sure you'd rather not talk about 14 and all those wild mutts than to keep me reassured."

"I wanted to tell you. I just had my arm twisted. If people knew about the 14 and what was beyond the deep river and the wilds. It would be a mass panic they said. At least before people had hope about what lies beyond the wilds."

Peeta nods and squeezes my hand, "I'm not going to let them take you back there. You're going to survive your trial and we will win this election."

I look deep into his eyes and I try to remember every sweet detail, "If not, I'll fight every mutt to get back home and I know you'll be fighting strong back here."

"It won't get to that. Lets not think about how bad things could get. Try to think more positively."

Yet I can't stop thinking about it. I'll have no choice but to remember every threat in that place in my nightmares again. So I can prepare myself for the worst case scenario. I've survived so many Games and missions, maybe I can squeeze in one more if it comes to it. My fire hasn't gone out yet.

We reach the Green Industrias HQ in the Capitol and it's another dull marbled building designed by 13s worst designers. Green banners hang from the windows along with a flag with Rues face on it. Peeta gives my hand another loving squeeze. "She's got that look of yours from the Mockingjay videos. Angry and hopeful. The Golden Shepherds have a fight on their hands."

"How was she when I was in the arena?"

There's that look again, Peeta trying to find the kindest words. "She worried. With campaign and everything she's under a lot of stress."

"She hated it. I made her campaign worse didn't I?"

"It's not like that. The people who criticised your actions are never going to vote for us anyway. I really believe you won the undecided over."

He's being too nice. The mission being a failure turned people away from the government rather than me winning people over. Mockingjay can sing all she wants but people are not as desperate anymore. They have other people they can listen to instead. My Rue must hate me more than ever.

Inside the building people dressed in green are staring at telescreens or talking into commutation devices. They're all working hard to get my daughter elected.

At one desk I see a familiar face, Tom. Hannah's twin brother who is now an only child. We barely talked to each other in the arena and I feel like such a stranger. Yet I still make my way towards him, knowing the grief he must have in his heart after losing a sibling.

"Hi Tom." I say being lost for words.

He looks up and doesn't smile but he says with a shaked up voice, "Hi. It's great seeing you out of hospital. We were worried for the worst when we found you."

I sit in the chair next to him "How are you holding up? You know you can tell me anything I've been through it all."

He composes himself and then just opens up like he's desperate to be heard, "At first I was angry. Then I blamed myself. I felt guilty for breathing. Now I just feel empty. I keep expecting to hear her voice but there's just this void where she once was. It's hard to imagine world where I won't have a sister." He clenches his fist.

I nod, "You start imagine how their life could pan out. What job she would get. What her kids would be like. It's hurts to think about it, and it makes you angry again. Yet for that brief moment they're alive again in your mind." I see flashes in my mind of Prim, she's older and dressed like a doctor. She smiles and waves at me before running off after two curly haired children. "It's just nice to bring them back with your imagination."

He nods and wipes his eyes with his sleeve, "To me she'll always still be alive in some memory, but for others she'll just be a name carved onto a tree. I know what you meant by what you said in the arena. To be honest we all thought you had lost it. But I understand now. We were at the carving ceremony and I hated the silence. I wanted to shout and for others to feel what I feel."

"Is that why you're here?"

He nods, "Yes sort of. After the ceremony it got worse. They wanted us to sign these forms saying they'd promise we'd pass the Diamond star class and be immune to eliminations but only if we kept silent on what happened in there. They act like they want to remember our friends and yet they're embarrassed by their memories. They think they can control my sister's death from me but I won't let them. I'm calling up voters and telling them the truth about her, the academy and how they treated us. Holly is out there too, she's going door to door to help out. She's hurting because she never got to say goodbye to them. Never got to hear their last words." I can see Tom's pained expression, this is too much for such a young life.

"If it helps I heard from a telescreen Castle and Poppy fighting for each other. They promised to run away together and live in nice cottage somewhere. I tried to save them, I tried to shut it all down but I failed them. I failed all of you." I can feel myself shaking. I was so close to putting an end to it but he wouldn't let me. I should've tried harder. I know there must of been a way to stop him and save everyone.

"You didn't fail us. We both know where the guilt of surviving gets us. Did Toby say anything? I feel bad for being so mean to him."

"You have to know this-" I feel a hand on my shoulder. Its Peeta's and he speaks before I get a chance to, "We're still working out the details. But you'll be first to know when we know for certain what happened. You just need to know it wasn't Katniss like some are suggesting."

"I didn't think it was-" Says Tom as a couple stride up behind and tap him on the shoulder, "It's time for your photoshoot Mr. Jackson." They stand there with green themed clothes and hair.

Tom gets up from his desk and looks directly at me ignoring Peeta, "I have to go, but we'll catch up later."

I nod. Soon as I get the chance I'm telling Tom and Holly the truth.

I turn to Peeta "What was that all about?"

"He's too young to know so much so soon. Let him deal with this one day at a time."

"We weren't too young to know about this kind of corruption."

"Yes we were. Do you really think they should be burdened the same way we were?"

I bite my tongue. He's got me. He always gets me like this. He knows how I feel about our burdens and how unfair it all was. It's cruel to use it against me like this. But am I being cruel to drag Tom and Holly further into the mess that surrounds the Games? Though, is it worse for them to get involved and not know the dangers?

"You're doing it again Peeta. I know you're just trying to protect everyone but you're smothering us."

"Sorry I just don't want to see you rushing into harm's way again. Plus we promised we'd let Rue try to win this first. This will only cause more trouble."

It's like arguing with a brick wall.

"Where is she anyway?" I ask.

I jump as two voices speaking in turns behind me, "She's preparing for her speech upstairs-"

"-and she cannot be disturbed-"

"-plus Peeta we need your magic again-"

"-the Golden Shepherds are trying to smear us!-"

"-they won't stop talking about your wife-"

I turn round and they both jump. It's the same greened up duo who took Tom away. Did they not notice be me earlier? Are people in the New Capitol still airheads. I guess we should feel happy they're on our side.

"-sorry!-"

"-didn't see you there Katniss!-"

"-it's just they're saying awful things about you-"

"-and your husband knows how to charm people back on our side-"

"He certainly does have a way with words. Anything I can do to help?" I ask but they turn pale with the very idea of me getting more involved.

Peeta places a hand in my shoulder "I'll deal with this first. You rest up and get yourself some food. Then we'll watch our Rues speech."

I nod and watch him being whisked off by those two green tornadoes. I take a glance at the kitchen and when Peeta's out of sight I head for the stairs. I want to see my daughter now, I owe her so many apologies and she needs to know the truth.


	18. Chapter 18 - Broken Mother

Upstairs I walk around the marbled floor corridors and pretend I belong up here. Luckily there's too much going on with the election for anyone to care about one old woman. I don't care for them either, I've got to find Rue and warn her. Before Peeta or anyone else can silence me. She's in danger I just know it.

I find my way into a recording studio and I creep around pushing past black curtains to find my way to the centre stage. I slow my pace as I hear two people talking. It's not hard to know who's behind the voices. I peek out and see my Rue striking Presidential poses as Effies son Adam takes pictures. I'm frozen by what to do. I don't want to disturb her happy moment. My little girl looks so amazing dressed as a professional woman. I want to tell her how proud I am but I want to enjoy seeing her smile first. She's come a long way since I last saw her. So I just stay hidden and listen to them talk.

"How are things with my brother?" Says Rue to Adam "You two have been inseparable I'm surprised he's not here with you."

I can see Adam blush, "Don't worry we haven't broken up. I going to do a photography trip back at the Seam after today, and well, we're going to continue dating from there."

"Dating at the Seam? Not the most romantic place." Jokes Rue reading her notes.

"Miss President, are you talking down your hometown?" Says Adam in a mocking news anchor tone.

Rue looks up from her notes slightly panicked, "I don't mean it like that! It's just for two guys and how some folk can be out there...it can get bit rough round the edges. I just don't want to see you guys get-"

"-We'll be fine. It's not my first time around a Seam town, it's in my blood after all." He takes few more photos "How can I describe it, I find the Seam a breath of fresh air compared to here."

"Really, How so?"

Adam puts his camera to one side and changes the film, "In the Capitol people act accepting but deep down they don't want to see us or know us. Keep it behind closed doors and act the same as us outside of it. While at the Seam, even if the miners songs are little rough, in a strange way they are openly proud of their Foreman and his boyfriend. The Capitol wants us the act the same while outside the Capitol and the suburbs, the people don't ignore what makes us who we are. They embraced it. You just have to understand the context."

"Well I still don't like some of the nicknames they give my brother." Says Rue in a stern tone.

"Hah" laughs Adam, "True some are more than just rough, but change takes time. Us being accepted as a couple and him being accepted as their foreman is pretty good compared to my dad's generation."

"Ah yes the broken generation can be hard to deal with. I'm sure we've both had to deal with broken parent in our own way."

"It's not like that," he sighs and rolls his eyes, "I feel like I'm going to lecture you some again."

"If I can't take criticism or have my views challenged, I'd make for a very lousy President."

"With your mother, I feel like you're making the same mistake I did." Adam grabs a chair and sits down Rue does the same. I can feel my heart beat fast. I know I should leave but I can't help but to listen.

"Hating them for being broken doesn't do anything. I lashed out and tried to embarrass my dad for his drinking and well for being grouchy for years. It did nothing. Looking back I remember moments when the fog of the booze and anger went away and I saw him as that shivering tribute kid reaching out for help." Adam lets out a big sigh "I said some things which I can never take back now that I regret everyday. I should have tried to help him."

"But that's all I've ever done!" Say Rue as my stomach sinks to the ground, "She reaches out for help and I help her. Yet when I need it she's runs off to the woods like we don't exist. Dad was always there to deal with us alone, it's not fair. To be honest I don't think she ever wanted children."

"It can't of been that bad." Says Adam, I can see how shocked he is. I just feel a twinge of guilt.

"You're lucky you just visited. Helping her through the nightmares was such a burden as a kid. I was always on eggshells for her next episode and hoped it would never happen in front of others. I remember the day I realised other children never had to do this and it broke my childhood. It just leaves you broken with them too. That's why I'm running, so there's no more broken generations passing down this pain."

"I think she still cares for you in her own little way."

"I just wish she wouldn't try, she just makes it worse. Seeing her rant in the arena just brought back bad memories and despite what dad says it made us look crazy."

"Sorry I shouldn't have brought this up." Says Adam standing up to pack away his cameras.

"No no it's my fault for bottling this up for so long." An awkward silence passes. "Do you think I'm ready to tell Panem what I'm going to do?"

"What's your plan?" Says Adam trying to hurry up his packing.

"Talk policy mostly, make it clear, simple and based on fact. Reform and restore Panem back to its path away from the dark days of the past. We've come this far to slip backwards and hate each other again."

"I like it, sounds hopeful for once." Says Adam smiling.

"Finally we agree on something." Says Rue.

They shake hands and laugh. Even as my heart breaks it's nice to see her happy. Coming out now will only upset her more. I try to move but it's too late Adam heads for the way out and sees me sulking in the corner. His eyes go wide and he quickly takes me out of the studio.

"I'm so sorry" he says squeezing my hand "please tell me how long you were standing there?"

I sniff and wipe my face with my trembling hands, "I heard most of it."

"She didn't mean most of it she's just-"

"-under a lot of stress? You sound like Peeta when he's trying to keep me calm. It's what everyone has to do when they're around me. It's all my fault I'm like a ticking bomb."

A team of camera crews and make up rush past us into the studio. Ignoring my little meltdown.

"No it's not. Look I know what it feels like to be her. Yes it is tiring, but the love is still there. It's just the Wars and the arena creates a barrier but it'll never break the connection between you two."

We walk down the marbled steps, Adam almost holding me up. I let Adam's words roll into my head. I can't believe I was going up there to warn her about some mad conspiracy I dreamed up. Once again I would've made things worse for her before an important speech. I look up at Adam who still looks too much like his father. "You know I'm very proud Henree has found someone like you. Despite what you think, your father would have been very happy too."

He pats me on the back, "I know he would have been happy...since if we get married it means they'd be an open bar."

I can't help but giggle. I guess it's the stress leaving me. I've got my own problems to deal with and I know I can do them on my own. I look across the room and see a frantic Peeta looking for me. At the bottom of the stairs I wave towards him. As he turns my way the entire building shakes. My shout to my husband is cut off by a bouncing boom coming from upstairs. A silence falls as cracks appear in the ceiling and a billowing cloud of dust rolls down the stairs behind us.

The silence is broken by the sounds of screaming coming from upstairs. I push away from Adam and run back upstairs screaming the same name into the dust cloud over and over again. "PRIM!"


	19. Chapter 19 - Final Words

Rue wakes up and looks directly at me. She gasps 'Mom!' As she looks around the room confused. One minute she was recording her speech and now she's waking up on a hospital bed.

I stroke her hair and shush her. "It's okay. You're recovery is on track."

"I can't stay here I've got an election to win." She tries to get up but groans back down.

"Your injuries were the worst they've seen but I knew you'd fight it."

"Urgh I remember pieces. Why were you shouting for Auntie? How long have I been here?"

"You need to calm down your heart rate is racing again. You're not going to be much of a fighter if you heart goes again."

She lies back and breaths and I try to soothe her head with an ice cooling flannel.

"Truth is I was shouting your first name." I start to breath myself, I can feel my heart racing too. I look back and can see Peeta standing at the back of the room. His face full of worry. "When you were first born we called you Prim. After my sister. Yet. I couldn't say your name without bursting into tears. We decided to call you Rue instead. She reminded me of Prim after all. Yet the difference is I got to say goodbye to Rue. I never had the chance to comfort my sister's passing and that's always felt like a dagger in my heart. It just made sense to change your name so I could hold you again and we still honoured those loved ones we lost."

Rue/Prim tries to talk but I don't stop, "-goodbyes are important. You don't want to miss these last chances and I almost did. I need you to know I'm so proud of the woman you've become. You're so much stronger than me when I was your age. I know you're going to fight this and survive. But I've got to say, I'm sorry if I've been too much to handle over the years. You do deserve a better mother."

"Mom" croaks Rue. "I wouldn't be this way if it wasn't for you. I want you to know I'm going to fight for your trial and any resources you need just ask. After I win this election I'll make sure the prison in 14 is shut down." She reaches up and touches my collar, "I'll make sure everyone is treated fairly."

I can feel the tears trying to rush forwards but I hold them back. I look back at Peeta who's got his eyes closed. He's just about holding it together too.

I hear a knock at the door and I hug my Rue and kiss her on the forehead. The door opens and I can hear Peeta begging for more time. The Civil Guard strolls in and says, "121 it's time to go."

"Mom what's going on. Where are they taking you?"

I give Rues hand one last squeeze, "Stay strong sweetie and trust only those close to you. Don't trust Frederick. You might still be in danger." Peeta will tell her the truth of how much time has passed since the bomb.

I stand in front of Peeta who's already starting to cry. We hug and blubber our last I love yous. I can feel him pass me one last postcard picture to keep me company when I'm far away. "I'll miss you but she'll need you more. Keep our children safe" I whisper to him.

The Guards tug us apart and I see him rush to our daughter's side. I can hear her shout after me as the Guards take me to the van. Outside I can already see the Green banners are being torn down and replaced with Gold ones. We were close. So close to winning. Just a few too little who didn't show. We fought harder than ever after the bomb, lot of us on the inside knew who did this. Yet no matter how hard we went after the lies they doubled down against us. They claimed I set the bomb to blow and Rue would be a weak leader to protect Panem if she couldn't protect herself. Peeta, enraged like I've seen him before, he made some glorious speeches and charmed his way to the forefront of the news again. Yet it wasn't enough to get everyone out to vote. Just few more on our side and victory would be ours. Hope died and fear won.

The Civil guards push me into the van and inside it's me, Gale and handful of the other unlucky ones who upset President Fredericks' men. We're headed for 14 with no names and no hope. The cages are going up again across Panem and another resistance is brewing. I hope they win but I know this means death, war and pain for so many of our children. Maybe Rue can fight back politically, but it could only be matter of time until the next bomb is below her feet.

The Districts are back and it was the citizens of Panem that ended up re-building them. We fought hard to end the Games but 50 years later Panem voted to reap its citizens again. We won't die on their telescreens or return as victors on parade. We will die out of sight and out of mind in Prison 14.

Author's note: This is the end of this story and I don't plan another one (I do like dim ending to dystopias). However, it does sound like i could do more but no ideas yet. Though a story about going into the wilds and finding 14 could be fun to do. Either way hope you enjoyed this poorly written cheese fest.

I could've written more about election than skipping to this chapter but, I think just putting on the news shows how crazy these political battles can get (I planned this waay before US election too, might be some UK election frustrations in there though).

Below is some background ideas I added but didn't explain fully. So more of my fan fantasy and it's not cannon of course.

Post war Panem:

12 was rebuilt because they still needed coal. It was called the Seam and other regions were renamed too e.g. The Shoreline. People could move freely between old districts and choose what jobs they wanted and where to live. Also people were free to name their children how they liked so lot of pre-Panem world names were used with the opening of the old world archives which were kept secret by Snow. Lot of negatives about old world were still kept secret until the diaries kept by citizens in 11 came out to the public. They passed these down the generations as a warning about the past mistakes and horrors of the old world. Citizens in 11 made copies of them so they could teach their children how to read and write as Snow banned schools in 11. Diaries are mostly about what caused old world to fall and explaining discrimination how to resist oppression. This is what Aza keeps record of in her museum as it was passed down to her. She also has displays on cruelty committed in 11 which government wants to water down. They claim it causes more divisions and creates more trouble.

13 when in charge after earlier elections rebuilt most of the ruined city with help from masonry. Yet elections brought about political parties. Careers districts, 13 and the Capitol are mostly the Golden Shepherd party voters. While Green Industrias are the outer districts who are still mistrustful of Capitol. With free movement votes shifted in different areas.

Parties shifted in power as Golden Shepherds usually could not manage resources and sometimes get caught covering up their mistakes. Green Industrias are good for workers but fail to keep everyone happy socially. Golden Shepherds accuse them of being too hard on Capitol and their voters don't think they're not hard enough (taxes, work, policy, social issues etc)

14:

The giant man-made river was built by people of 14. They were the last defence against what broke the old world (war, famine and mutts used in the old world wars). It was built to keep worst of the wild mutts out until it was safe to return. Yet mutts like the maggots started to breed and spread making this impossible to keep the numbers under control. Mutts are a environmental disaster for humans but it lets nature grow wild. Soon 14 was overwhelmed but they completed this line of defence to protect last of humanity in Panem. Yet they failed to fight back against the mutts and were all killed. This is why Panem has outer electric fences to keep the mutts out, but it hasn't been needed for years since the river stops most of the non flying mutts from crossing. 14 was kept a secret to stop people from panicking.

Miners songs. Bit like working class soccer songs I hear at matches I attend IRL. For outsiders they sound rough but lot of the time they celebrate the player and the player loves it. However still are issues and some things that are sung should not be said. Soccer fans are always looked down on but lot of the time soccer is more welcoming or understanding than they get given credit for. As a LGBT soccer fan myself I hope our first player is accepted by all the other fans like Adam and Henree are.


End file.
